


Sinking sand

by Suzu_Ansey, WTF ATEEZ 2021 (ateezteam), YUMI_YU



Series: WTF ATEEZ 2021: Тексты от M до E [6]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Broken Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Broken Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Cheating, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, WTF ATEEZ 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzu_Ansey/pseuds/Suzu_Ansey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezteam/pseuds/WTF%20ATEEZ%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUMI_YU/pseuds/YUMI_YU
Summary: Мы наполняем свою жизнь понятиями “навсегда” и “вместе”, забираем их, как песок, в свои ладони, засыпаем в чужие. Стараемся скрепить нежностью, заботой и любовью, веря, что однажды в наших руках появится что-то твердое и нерушимое. Но порой, несмотря на все усилия, песок так и остается песком, сочится тоненькими струйками, в конечном итоге оставляя наши ладони пустыми. Страшно, когда пустеют не только твои руки, еще печальнее, когда в чужих еще есть песчинки. Это история о разрушении и потере, о создании чего-то нового, о встрече, изменившей судьбы.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: WTF ATEEZ 2021: Тексты от M до E [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173257
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF ATEEZ 2021





	Sinking sand

Юнхо действительно любит свою работу. Каждый день он встречает новых интересных людей, заводит полезные и важные знакомства, шаг за шагом повышая свою цену и востребованность на сложном рынке фэшн фотографов. Уже к тридцати годам Юнхо смог завоевать славу отличного профессионала в этой области. На его счету сотни обложек модного глянца, репортажей и выгодных контрактов. Даже если прямо сейчас он бросит работу, то вполне сможет безбедно жить еще несколько лет.  
У Юнхо действительно есть все: от ослепительной карьеры до недвижимости за пределами родного Сеула. Даже личная жизнь складывается счастливо и удачно.

Юнхо улыбается, открывая дверь своей огромной светлой квартиры.

— О, ты уже вернулся? — слышится такой знакомый и родной голос из коридора.  
И действительно, чего еще желать?

Юнхо снимает ботинки, шлепает босыми ногами по теплому полу и сжимает в объятиях своего бойфренда. Минги он впервые встретил больше пяти лет назад, на вечеринке у общих друзей. И уже спустя месяц Юнхо предложил ему встречаться. Тогда он назвал это любовью с первого взгляда, да и сейчас так думает.  
Минги — известный сейчас продюсер — тогда был ассистентом на небольшом лейбле. Подрабатывал за копейки, недоедал и выглядел, если честно, как побитый, дворовой щенок. Юнхо уже был на неплохом счету в парочке модных изданий, и их разделяла огромная социальная пропасть. Скромный и зажатый Минги не сразу смог открыться, даже когда согласился “попробовать” отношения. Однако Юнхо готов был ждать сколько угодно.  
Он до сих пор стоически мирится с замкнутостью Минги, не давит и не наседает, даже когда это идет вразрез с его личными представлениями об отношениях.  
— Да, съемка закончилась раньше, чем я предполагал.  
Юнхо легко целует Минги в губы, горькие, как всегда, от сигарет.  
— Может, устроим романтический ужин? В последнее время из-за работы мы даже дома друг друга не видим.  
И это чистая правда. Минги оборудовал себе студию прямо в квартире.  
Однако в дни творческого подъема или дедлайнов он может часами оттуда не выходить. Запирается и баррикадируется от всех внешних раздражителей.  
— У ребят из KQ камбэк меньше, чем через месяц, а я еще не все треки проверил и исправил, — жалуется Минги, отворачиваясь. — Прости, но до сентября я завален работой.  
— Может, хотя бы на выходные съездим куда-нибудь? Чеджу? Таиланд?  
— Юнхо, прекрати. Я же сказал, что не смогу. Ты ведь знаешь, кроме меня, никто эту работу не сделает, а подвигать дедлайны из-за какой-то романтической поездки — высшая степень глупости и безответственности.  
Юнхо вздыхает печально, обнимает Минги за плечи, оставляя на его щеке смазанный поцелуй, и разочарованно идет на кухню. За спиной щелкает замок студии.

Иногда Юнхо кажется, что их любовь существует только по расписанию, которое удобно исключительно для Минги. Где-то между сведением треков, записью и руганью с директором лейбла он впихивает в свой забитый график слот под названием “бойфренд”. Конечно, Юнхо безумно любит Минги, готов на все ради него. Но простое человеческое внимание ведь тоже ценно. А Минги на такое способен далеко не всегда. Он крайне скромен в выражении своих чувств, до сих пор стесняется брать Юнхо за руку где угодно, кроме полумрака их спальни. На работе никто не знает даже, что Минги — гей, а о наличии у него бойфренда тем более.  
Это расстраивает Юнхо, не может не. Особенно, если брать во внимание то, что сам он прятаться и скрываться никогда не хотел и начинать не собирается.  
Но любовь есть любовь, ничего не поделать, если вы с партнером разные, надо просто пытаться находить больше точек соприкосновения.

Юнхо переодевается, думая о том, что, наверное, согласится на контракт в Испании. Минги комфортнее будет работать, когда никто не отвлекает и не мешает. Да и ему самому давно пора было слегка сменить обстановку и развеяться.

Минги уже давно привык к частым и долгим командировкам Юнхо. Иногда он возвращается в Сеул на пару дней, а потом снова улетает на несколько месяцев. В самом начале отношений это страшно огорчало. Вот у вас конфетно-букетный период, романтика, а твой бойфренд сваливает в другую страну на неопределенный срок. Минги тогда злился, игнорировал сообщения от Юнхо и все попытки выйти на связь.  
Но со временем он научился мириться с этим и даже как-то привык. Тем более, у него самого работы очень сильно прибавилось с переходом на более успешный лейбл.  
Поэтому новость об отъезде Юнхо на целый месяц Минги воспринимает, как обычно, спокойно. Просит звонить почаще, но учитывать восьмичасовую разницу во времени.  
— Не боишься меня отпускать к горячим испанским мужчинам? — заигрывает Юнхо, улыбаясь ехидно.  
— Мы вместе почти шесть лет, не неси ерунды. Если бы я ревновал каждый раз, когда тебя отправляют в командировку, то бросил еще в наш первый год, — показательно отмахивается Минги.  
Юнхо кивает понимающе, но не скрывает легкого разочарования. Доверие в отношениях — это конечно важно и прекрасно, если оно есть. Но можно же хоть чуть-чуть приревновать? Чтобы Юнхо чувствовал свою нужность.  
— Я буду скучать. Проводишь меня в аэропорт?  
— Юнхо, ты же знаешь, у меня завтра запись в офисе лейбла. Возьми такси и не забудь проверить утром пробки.  
Минги устало потягивается и достает сигарету из пачки, закуривая прямо в их спальне. Юнхо хочется просто уснуть.

В аэропорту всегда шумно, постоянно кто-то торопится в новую жизнь или стремится поскорее вернуться к старой. Юнги потягивает кофе, глядя в окно, и прикидывает план на ближайшую неделю. Он не выспался, но это никогда не мешало ему. В определенный момент с этим просто смиряешься, как с досадной мухой, что постоянно жужжит на фоне. Впереди целый месяц напряженной работы, полного погружения в совершенно другой мир.  
Брать новые и даже рискованные проекты Юнхо любил ещё со студенчества. Тогда ему казалось, что дело в некоторых поблажках. Если что-то не получается, всегда можно сослаться на видение или сложную тему. С годами он понял, что пленит именно погружение во что-то новое. Новые миры, новые картинки, новое погружение в истории любви, зрителей и фото. Юнхо любил стабильность в жизни и ненавидел ее в проектах. Он, как капитан, отправлялся в плавание и стремился домой, зная, что его ждут там любым, даже на разломанной паруснике, покусанным акулами.  
Самолет — все еще элемент привычной жизни, стерильный, заполненный каким-то гулом, хотя, возможно, этот шум в голове. Все рассаживаются по местам, кто-то улыбается ему, проходя мимо. Юнхо замечает легкое волнение и улыбается в ответ, очень тепло и солнечно, ведь, возможно, для человека это некий якорь, удерживающий настрой на то, что все пройдет удачно. Он сам давно не боится перелетов, да и изначально относился к ним довольно спокойно, чему быть, как говорится. Юнхо закрывает глаза и надеется поспать пару часов полета.  
Прибытие проходит как в тумане — какие-то дежурные фразы, составление расписания и выбор локации. Юнхо делает все быстро, точно, не размениваясь на лишние разговоры. Направляет оборудование в выбранную студию, просит, чтобы обращались аккуратно, договаривается, что прибудет туда уже сегодня вечером. Ему нужно немного побыть внутри самой истории, пока она ещё не наполнена людьми, осторожно провести потом это настроение через все съемочные дни. Фон — как музыка на фотографии: она может звучать громко или чуть слышно, но главное ее не перебивать посторонними выкриками.  
По приезду в отель Юнхо просто падает на кровать и закрывает глаза, отсрочивая перемещение в новый мир ещё на несколько часов. Потом нужен будет душ, глоток кофе и глубокий вдох, а ещё обязательно позвонить Минги, просто послушать голос. Родное ворчание, пара фраз, какой-то трек на фоне — это тоже один из элементов настройки, музыка внутри самого Юнхо. 

Сонхва приезжает в студию уже вечером, чтобы лично познакомиться с фотографом. Всегда приятно пообщаться на родном языке вдали от Кореи. У него даже как-то настроение сразу поднимается, хотя день был невероятно длинным и тяжелым. Утром Хонджун, как обычно, ворчал, недовольный своей новой коллекцией. Потом на съемках для обложки модель закатила целую истерику и чуть не сорвала весь процесс из-за своих капризов. Сонхва очень хотел тогда послать ее далеко и надолго, ведь незаменимых нет, но главный редактор журнала поставил ультиматум: или она, или вообще заказ отменяется. Репутацией и немалой суммой контракта рисковать не хотелось, пришлось терпеть. Поэтому на встречу с Чон Юнхо Сонхва возлагает большие надежды. Мужчина славится своим профессионализмом и неконфликтностью. С такими работать обычно — одно удовольствие. 

Сонхва ненадолго заезжает домой, чтобы сменить джинсы и футболку на строгий костюм: прямые брюки, черная рубашка и галстук. Все вещи, конечно, брендовые, но не кричаще-дорогие, слишком пошло.  
— И куда это ты так нарядился? — удивляется Хонджун, внимательно рассматривая костюм своего бойфренда.  
— У меня вечером встреча с новым фотографом. Надо произвести хорошее впечатление, — отзывается Сонхва, пытаясь подобрать наиболее удобные туфли к своему образу.  
— Ты же арт-директор, босс всего этого процесса, к чему такие сложности?  
— Хонджун, хорошие отношения с людьми, с которыми планируешь работать не один проект, тоже важны. Какая разница — начальник я или нет.  
Сонхва отвечает сухо, для него это весьма очевидные вещи. Хонджун — дизайнер, и конечно такие бизнес-тонкости ему не близки.  
— Как-то ты чересчур сегодня стараешься. Прическа, костюм дорогущий, ролексы. Я ревную, — Хонджун обнимает Сонхва со спины и целует его между лопаток. Очень сложно смириться с мыслью, что твой бойфренд почти каждый день работает с весьма привлекательными людьми.  
— Это же просто работа, не стоит  
— Мы тоже познакомились на съемках, — напоминает Хонджун, как бы между прочим.  
— Ты — совсем другое дело, — улыбается Сонхва. Он разворачивается к Хонджуну, целует его в губы:  
— Я уехал на студию, буду поздно.

Сонхва приезжает чуть раньше назначенного времени — не любит опаздывать. И с приятным удивлением замечает, что фотограф уже на месте — настраивает свет и проверяет технику.  
— Чон Юнхо, добрый вечер, — Сонхва протягивает ладонь для рукопожатия. — Приятно познакомиться. Меня зовут Пак Сонхва, я арт-директор на этом проекте. Буду рад с вами сотрудничать, наслышан о том, какой вы профи.  
Юнхо не сразу понимает, что не один, поэтому реагирует чуть позже положенного и руки сжимает сильнее, но улыбкой компенсирует все неловкости.  
— Мне тоже очень приятно, думаю, мы сработаемся. Если есть какие-то пожелания, то высказывайте, не стесняйтесь, — Юнхо подходит к камере, делает пару снимков. — Не хотите попозировать? Хочу убедиться, что света достаточно.  
Сонхва почему-то чувствует легкое смущение. Его ни разу не просили о подобном, на площадке всегда есть модели, даже для тестовых снимков. А тут профессионал настолько высокого уровня, даже как-то неловко сделать что-то не так.  
— Я не очень фотогеничный, — пытается возразить Сонхва. — Знаю рабочие стороны всех моделей, а вот сам сразу теряюсь перед камерой.  
Юнхо поднимает глаза на Сонхва.  
— Мне кажется, такого понятия вообще нет. Все решает ракурс. Но вы очень красивы и вполне могли бы начать карьеру модели. Да и мне не нужно от вас какое-то позирование. Просто встаньте вот здесь, — Юнхо улыбается и жестом приглашает Сонхва. — Мне этого вполне достаточно.  
Он подмигивает, совсем по-детски надеясь, что так получится разрядить обстановку.  
Сонхва улыбается в ответ, просто не может этого не сделать. Юнхо кажется таким открытым и добрым, ему сразу хочется довериться. Наверное, он легко может разрядить обстановку даже на самых сложных съемках. Это безумно ценное и отличное качество в их напряженной работе. Сонхва мысленно отмечает, что с удовольствием пригласил бы Юнхо еще на несколько проектов. Но, увы, обычно его график расписан на год вперед.  
— Для карьеры модели я уже точно староват, — усмехается Сонхва, занимая нужную позицию. — Но спасибо за комплимент. Мне кажется, вы бы тоже неплохо смотрелись на развороте какого-нибудь модного лукбука. Как арт-директор говорю.  
— Особенно, если надо показать белье. Я бы шикарно смотрелся без верхней части, — посмеивается Юнхо, проводя рукой от одного плеча к другому. Он делает несколько кадров, кивает каким-то своим мыслям и поправляет оборудование. После пары повторов Юнхо наконец-то удовлетворен полностью.  
— На сегодня я закончил. Если вопросов нет, можем идти. Хотя вы, наверное, что-то хотели, а я совсем вас закружил и уже выпроваживаю.  
На долю секунды Сонхва кажется, что Юнхо с ним флиртует. Все эти фразочки, улыбки. Поэтому он даже теряется, не зная, как ответить. Долго думает, зависнув в одной позе. Уже чуть позже Сонхва понимает, что, наверное, Юнхо такой со всеми. Очарование — это лучший способ войти в доверие к любому человеку, наладить контакт. Да и будучи в отношениях почти семь лет, начинаешь отвыкать от романтического внимания других людей.  
— Все в порядке, — отмахивается Сонхва. — У меня еще встреча со стилистами и визажистами здесь сегодня. А вы отлично меня развлекли. Сможете потом прислать фотографии? Хочу показывать моделями, как не надо позировать.  
— Конечно. Дома отсмотрю и пришлю вам худшие, — Юнхо вновь улыбается, теперь уже на прощание. — Надеюсь на продуктивную работу. Увидимся завтра.  
— До завтра, — заторможенно отвечает Сонхва, провожая взглядом Юнхо.  
Этот фотограф кажется ему теперь, как минимум… интересным. Он так привык к европейской холодности и недоступности. В работе с чопроными редакторами модного глянца не будет бессмысленных шуток и открытых улыбок. Здесь так не принято. Но Юнхо словно из другого мира. Это привлекает и пугает одновременно. Обычно за такой добротой стоит стена, не пускающая дальше одноразовых глупостей.

После встречи со стилистами у Сонхва снова падает настроение. Съемки уже завтра, а образы еще не готовы полностью. Неужели так сложно делать свою работу вовремя, а не тянуть до последней минуты?  
По дороге домой Сонхва закидывает в несколько общих чатов вопросы о Юнхо. Работал ли с ним уже кто-то? Какие были впечатления? Ожидаемо, люди отзываются о Юнхо с восторгом. И в основном девушки. В подробностях описывают то, какой он “милашка, душка и обаяшка”. Конечно, про профессиональные качества речи там и не идет. Это возвращает Сонхва к мысли о том, что Юнхо такой со всеми.  
Подобный факт на удивление расстраивает. Ведь всем хочется нравиться другим людям, поддерживать какой-то романтический интерес не только у своего партнера. Сонхва по-детски обижает его не эксклюзивность.  
Поэтому домой он приезжает расстроенный и почти злой. Ослабляет удавку галстука, расстегивает влажную от мадридской жары рубашку и грузно опускается на небольшой диванчик в коридоре.  
— И кто тебя опять довел?  
Только до невозможности любопытного Хонджуна здесь не хватало. Нет, Сонхва правда любит своего бойфренда, но ведь всем нужно немного личного пространства.  
— Стилисты, как обычно, — выдыхает Сонхва, прикрывая глаза. — Нальешь мне вина? Со льдом, пожалуйста.  
— Указываешь мне, будто я домохозяйка, — фырчит Хонджун, но покорно отправляется на кухню.  
— А я бы посмотрел на тебя в костюме горничной.  
Сонхва не хочет сегодня больше ничего анализировать.

Юнхо по возвращению в отель долго крутит в руках телефон, думая о звонке Минги. Он соскучился, и ему не помешал бы родной голос в трубке, который приободрит, скажет, что он котик и все у него получится. Но в Сеуле сейчас около семи утра. Минги, скорее всего, работал всю ночь, только ложится спать и будет, мягко говоря, не рад. Юнхо прокручивает их предполагаемый разговор в голове и пишет сообщение, прекрасно зная, что уведомления выключены. Ответа не приходит.  
К отелям Юнхо привык, они стали для него почти домом. Как-то ему навязали одну модель в качестве эскорта. Ни о каком сексе или чем-то подобном не могло быть и речи, но вечер тогда был просто потрясающий. Они ели ложками торт и болтали о современном способе ведения бизнеса. Когда-то Юнхо пытался втащить Минги в эту жизнь, звал заселиться с ним в отель хоть на пару дней, ведь музыкой, как и модой, занимаются во всех странах мира, можно организовать личную встречу с коллегами, обсудить тонкости, а бонусом просыпаться рядом с любимым человеком. Но вскоре понял очень простую вещь: что для него привычно и классно, для Минги — хождение по оголенным проводам. Попытки соединить одну жизнь и другую прекратились.  
Пару секунд подумав, Юнхо оставляет Минги парочку голосовых, просто хочет сказать, что любит. Потом ужинает, принимает душ и забирается в постель, услужливо застеленную для него горничной. Завтра тяжелый день, нужно отдохнуть. 

Сонхва встает, как обычно, до звонка будильника. Его биологические часы уже выработались на ранний подъем, и не всегда это плюс. Зато есть больше времени привести себя в порядок. Сонхва по привычке принимает душ, переодевается в спортивную форму и решает устроить себе получасовую пробежку. Это не только отлично пробуждает, но еще и мысли хорошенько прочищает от всего ненужного. В семь утра в Мадриде не так удушливо жарко и почти безлюдно, испанцы не привыкли просыпаться так рано. Хонджун, конечно, в этом плане, куда более близок к европейскому менталитету. Он не будет работать до упора, жертвуя бесценными часами отдыха, — ценит свое время.  
Сонхва даже уснуть не сможет, если не сделает все идеально и правильно.  
Естественно им, как гей-паре, жить здесь куда легче. Тут всем плевать на то, с кем ты спишь и на ком женишься. Никто не осудит, если двое мужчин будут на людях держаться за руки или целоваться.  
В Корее все было намного сложнее. За пределами Итэвона гомофобия приобретала поистине устрашающие масштабы. И когда Хонджуну начали поступать реальные угрозы от каких-то отбитых анонимов, они приняли решение переехать туда, где люди не цепляют друг на друга дурацкие ярлыки.  
Но привыкнуть к здешнему менталитету и слишком размеренному ритму жизни Сонхва пока не может. Для всего нужно время.

После пробежки Сонхва готовит себе и Хонджуну завтрак, заваривает кофе и неспешно листает ленту инстаграмма. Взгляд его цепляется за аккаунт Юнхо — конечно же рабочий. Он, не думая, подписывается и с интересом рассматривает посты в чужом профиле. Большинство снимков — сухие и рабочие, обложки, развороты, репортажи. Работы прекрасные, не поспоришь. Но Сонхва куда больше любит живые кадры и здесь таких не водится. А личный аккаунт так просто не найти, мало кто хочет светить чем-то приватным и ценным перед десятками тысяч подписчиков.  
Сонхва выдыхает разочарованно и начинает собираться на работу.

К его приезду в студии уже почти все готово: модели на примерках и макияже, ассистенты расставили декорации и настроили технику. Юнхо тоже на месте, проверяет вспышку и свет.  
— Доброе утро, Юнхо, — вежливо здоровается Сонхва. — Сегодня снимаем ориентировочно до десяти вечера, с двумя перерывами. Так что денек будет долгий.  
— Доброе утро, — Юнхо как обычно улыбается, что-то говорит ассистентам. — Это не проблема, можем остаться и до полуночи, если потребуется, спешить мне некуда.  
Юнхо машет рукой одной из моделей, с которой уже пересекался когда-то на съемках. Спрашивает, как дела, как бойфренд и почему она перестала появляться в работах того странного художника. Они были, на первый взгляд, довольно отталкивающими, но завораживали. Но уже через пару минут его внимание вновь возвращается к Сонхва.  
— Как добрались вчера? И, может, перейдем на более неформальное общение? В работе бывает сложно выдержать рамки, лучше убрать их сразу.  
— Давай, тем более, мне кажется, мы примерно одного возраста, — охотно соглашается Сонхва. — Добрался хорошо, спасибо. Некоторые стилисты, правда, слегка подпортили вечер. Но в целом все было неплохо.  
Сонхва внимательно рассматривает Юнхо, впервые у него есть на это время и удобный случай. Вроде, нет во внешности фотографа чего-то необычного или невероятно притягательного. Он просто… симпатичный? И до безумия милый. Слегка растрепанные светлые волосы, мягкая, открытая улыбка, едва заметные морщинки в уголках глаз, появившиеся, скорее всего, из-за очень живой мимики.  
При явно неплохом заработке на нем нет вызывающе дорогой одежды или аксессуаров. Все просто и доступно: белая футболка, светлые прямые джинсы, удобные кроссовки, пара фенечек на запястье и часы.  
Сонхва даже как-то становится стыдно, что сегодня он решил надеть свой любимый костюм от Off-white. А ролексы тут же захотелось снять и выбросить.  
— А ты как? Освоился? Может, показать тебе как-нибудь город? Я уже здесь три года живу.  
— Было бы здорово, — Юнхо очень рад такому предложению. Ему нравится изучать новые места, а вот делать в одиночестве — это он не любит. В голову начинают лезть посторонние мысли. Он совершенно глупо срывается на звонки, забывая о времени и прочем. — Сегодня, наверное, уже не стоит, хотя ночью потрясающий свет. Звучит странно, но все эти фонари и витрины порой создают просто невероятные переливы. И ночные клубы, — следующее Юнхо говорит намного тише, поворачиваясь к своей камере, слова и не расслышать почти. — Я бы потанцевал.  
— Если мы закончим до полуночи, сможем прогуляться по центру Мадрида и зайти в бар или клуб. Ближайшая съемка у нас только через два дня, почему бы не расслабиться?  
Сонхва пока не понимает, что будет говорить Хонджуну, если пойдет на ночной променад с Юнхо. Он и так к каждому столбу ревнует. А тут такой повод… И совсем не беспочвенный. Сонхва прекрасно отдает себе отчет в том, что заигрывает с Юнхо. Но ведь флирт не измена, да? Это просто способ развлечь себя и встряхнуть. Не обязательно же доходить до крайностей и лезть в постель. Тем более ходят слухи, что у Юнхо тоже кто-то есть, причем достаточно давно. И если со своими отношениями он еще как-то сможет разобраться, то разрушать чужие ради минутного порыва точно не хочется.  
Сонхва останавливает грузный поток мыслей. Это просто прогулка, ничего больше. Новое знакомство, интересная встреча.  
— Тогда я приложу все усилия, чтобы мы закончили быстрее.  
И Юнхо действительно старается, хотя с таким усердием он работает всегда, потому что знает — допустит хоть малейшую поблажку и это фото будет смотреть на него с немым укором со страниц модного глянца. К тому же студии, освещение, стилисты, модели — всё это ужасно сложно и дорого. Собрать их вместе — квест, на который способны далеко не все. В перерывах Юнхо отсматривает на мониторе получившиеся снимки, отмечает для себя наиболее удачные, вносит какие-то корректировки.  
— Селин, — он поднимает глаза от фотоаппарата и, улыбаясь, смотрит на совсем ещё молоденькую модель, которая при этом работает вполне профессионально, а что главное, идеально вписывается в концепт. — Посмотри на самого красивого парня на площадке.  
Девушка на несколько секунд теряется, и ее лицо приобретает то самое выражение, которое и нужно фотографу. Юнхо успевает сделать несколько очень удачных снимков, пока взгляд Селин наконец не фиксируется на Сонхва.  
— О-о-о, — тянет Юнхо с улыбкой. — Несколько секунд ты смотрела на меня. Мне так приятно.  
И это действительно так. Юнхо на самом деле приятно внимание, когда оно от чистого сердца, а не ради выгодного контракта или места на обложке, да и за последним всё же ни к нему. Поэтому эмоции молодой модели его искренне радуют. Он пару раз подходит к ней и дает еще парочку советов по тому, как поставить руки, чтобы получить нужную картинку.  
Остальной состав моделей более опытный, и работа с ними проходит быстрее. Юнхо просит поправить волосы или одежду, постоянно сверяясь с каким-то внутренним ощущением гармонии, и на удивление никто не ворчит и не возмущается. Он удивительно серьезен, но при этом дружелюбен, вальсируя на тонкой грани этих понятий.  
Когда работа закончена, на часах без четверти одиннадцать. Юнхо садится на стул и прикрывает глаза — наконец можно выдохнуть. И несмотря на то, что впереди два дня отдыха, их он тоже проведет в работе, отсматривая снимки.  
— Отличная работа.  
Сонхва подходит к Юнхо и опускает свою ладонь на чужое плечо, чуть сжимая. Он искренне благодарен за столь высокий уровень профессионализма. Съемки прошли очень гладко и спокойно, давно такого не было. Частенько Сонхва просит фотографов поменять свет или ракурсы. А тут даже ничего говорить не пришлось. Юнхо будто точно знал, что нужно ему и, соответственно, заказчику, без дополнительных комментариев.  
— Спасибо, — Юнхо кладет свою руку поверх чужой, немного похлопывая. — Я бы перекусил и прогулялся. Если предложение еще в силе, то я готов.  
Он открывает глаза и поднимает голову, смотря на Сонхва с такой уже привычной улыбкой.  
— В силе, — соглашается Сонхва. — Предлагаю поехать сразу в центр. Поужинаем и потом устроим прогулку по ночному Мадриду. Если будет настроение, то можем потанцевать, как ты и предлагал.  
Все, о чем думает Сонхва сейчас, — это как отмазаться перед Хонджуном. Он прокручивает в голове тысячи вариантов и понимает, что ни один не будет звучать хоть сколько-нибудь убедительно. Но пути назад нет и отказываться от прогулки с Юнхо совсем не хочется. Есть что-то в этом человеке привлекательное и даже почти чарующее.  
Сонхва смотрит на Юнхо с легкой полуулыбкой и быстро набирает в мессенджере сообщение Хонджуну: _Ложись спать без меня, буду очень поздно, есть дела._  
Перед выходом из студии Юнхо забегает в туалет, чтобы умыться и оценить свой внешний вид. Это одна из привычек глянца, которые цепляются своими крючками за его обыденность. Он долго смотрит на лежащий рядом телефон, думая, стоит ли написать Минги. Хочется конечно позвонить, но их часовые пояса слишком не совпадают для этого. Юнхо проводит по экрану телефона, с сожалением отмечая, что новых входящих нет. Прислоняется к ближайшей стене и описывает свой день несколькими предложениями. Пишет, что любит, ужасно скучает и хотел бы прогуляться по ночному Мадриду вместе с ним. Юнхо знает, что это невозможно в любом случае, но иногда представляет, как было бы классно. Жизнь Минги и его собственная слишком разные, само по себе чудо, что они встретились и остались вместе. Юнхо делает селфи и отправляет его следом за сообщениями. 

Конечно, спустя буквально минуту после отправленного сообщения Хонджун начинает названивать Сонхва. Ожидаемый исход такой пространной отговорки. За звонками следуют десятки сообщений, написанных капсом, и почти все далеки от цензурных.  
Что же, Сонхва знал, на что подписывается. Он отвечает короткое: _Все потом, не переживай._  
И переводит телефон на беззвучный режим.  
На долю секунды Сонхва чувствует укол ненависти и отвращения к самому себе. Идет в ночи гулять с почти незнакомым ему мужчиной, игнорируя и обманывая партнера, с которым прожил вместе уже почти семь лет. С какой стороны ни подберись — выглядит это все максимально нелепо и подозрительно.  
А в целом — ничего же нет плохого в новых знакомствах?  
Сонхва где-то глубоко внутри понимает, что просто ищет себе отговорки и оправдания. Но он не готов пока все это принять, не сейчас.

Сонхва встречает Юнхо уже на выходе из студии и предлагает ему пройтись пешком:  
— Тут недалеко отличный ресторан, где готовят отменную паэлью, тебе должно понравиться.  
— Я сейчас рад буду даже куску хлеба, но прогуляться только “за”, хочу проветриться, — Юнхо возвращает своему взгляду привычную легкость, украдкой пару раз взглянув на экран своего телефона. Ожидаемо, экран мертвенно черный.  
— Выпечка здесь, к слову, тоже прекрасная, намного лучше, чем в Корее.

В ресторане оказывается довольно многолюдно — вечер пятницы, все хотят расслабиться и отдохнуть. Но официант все-таки находит свободный столик на двоих и вежливо протягивает меню.  
Сонхва заказывает фирменную паэлью, как и обещал, нарезку ароматного хамона и бутылку белого сухого вина.  
К счастью, еду ждать долго не приходится. Сонхва улыбается, наблюдая за тем, с каким аппетитом Юнхо справляется со своей порцией. Видимо, действительно сильно проголодался.  
— Как тебе испанская кухня? Вино? — интересуется Сонхва, отставляя в сторону пустой бокал.  
— Прекрасно, — Юнхо пережевывает с огромным аппетитом. — Все просто невероятно вкусно! — он встряхивает рукой, чтобы фенечки сползли подальше и не пачкались. — Мне кажется, в Мадриде живут невероятно счастливые люди, ведь они могут есть это ежедневно, ну или хотя бы время от времени. Надеюсь, я не отвлек тебя сегодня от чего-то важного?  
Сонхва не может быть пьяным от двух бокалов вина, но ощущает себя именно так, когда смотрит на непосредственность Юнхо. Его простые и искренние эмоции. То, как очаровательно покраснели его скулы и кончики ушей от алкоголя и вкусной горячей еды.  
Раньше Сонхва чувствовал подобное только с Хонджуном. И это пугает до мурашек. Поддаваться нельзя. Ведь это все просто порыв от скуки или недостатка разнообразия в жизни.  
— Очень рад, что тебе понравилось, — понижает голос Сонхва. — Хотя я иногда и скучаю по кимчи и самгепсалю, но вынужден признать, что здесь кухня ничуть не хуже. И нет, ты совсем меня не отвлекаешь.  
Сонхва не хочет даже доставать свой телефон из кармана, прекрасно зная, что наткнется там лишь на гнев (оправданный) и десятки сообщений, которые он сейчас читать не готов.  
— Всегда можно взять какой-нибудь проект в Корее. Сейчас чего-только не делают, — Юнхо вытирает салфеткой уголки губ. — Я рад, что ты согласился прогуляться. Признаться честно, здорово вот так быть не единственным корейцем. Ты кажешься классным парнем.  
“Классным парнем” Сонхва уже точно никто давно не называл. Из-за своей внешней холодности немногие решаются с ним вообще так неформально и просто общаться. Сонхва это очень нравится, поэтому он не может скрыть свою улыбку.  
— Я думал как раз над тем, чтобы поработать немного в Корее. Вернуться к истокам, так сказать, — смеется Сонхва. — Мне тоже приятно вот так непринужденно поболтать с кем-то на родном языке. С тобой очень весело проводить время, Юнхо, правда.  
— Я изначально не хотел соглашаться на проект по личным обстоятельствам. Но теперь рад, что все сложилось именно так. Пусть все получится, — Юнхо поднимает бокал, приглашая Сонхва разделить с ним это желание.  
Они покидают ресторан уже за полночь, слегка нетрезвые, но полные сил и энергии на изучение города. Сонхва рассказывает какие-то забавные случаи, которые происходили с ним в Испании из-за незнания языка, ведь на английском тут почти никто не говорит. Советует музеи и выставки — здесь достопримечательностей хватит на год вперед. Предлагает съездить в Барселону и понежиться на пляже, если будет время.  
Медленно они доходят до Пласа-Майор, делают там несколько снимков на память, улыбаясь в объектив камеры телефона. Глупо было надеяться, что Юнхо повсюду с собой таскает дорогущую технику.  
Потом Сонхва его провожает до закрытого уже Королевского дворца и рассказывает, как там безумно красиво внутри и что это место просто обязательно к посещению.  
— Мне, наверное, все еще не совсем понятен европейский менталитет, но иногда кажется, что жить здесь и правда чуть-чуть полегче. Воздух как-то чище и свободнее, — тянет Сонхва, когда они с Юнхо усаживаются на ближайшей к дворцу скамейке.  
— Понимаю. Многие стремятся сюда именно за этим. Да и я бы хотел ощутить свободу, особенно в выражении чувств. Даже не для себя, мне с этим проще, но решаю не только я, — улыбка Юнхо становится немного печальной, и он спешит отвернуться, стесняясь ее, как какой-то дальней кузины.  
Они идут гулять дальше без особой цели, просто перебирают улицу за улицей. А может, это та же петляет среди домов. Город охвачен огнем витрин и окон домов, где-то этот пожар уже стихает, но разрастается с новой силой в соседнем переулке.  
— Подожди, — Юнхо вдруг резко останавливается и достает телефон. Он подходит к Сонхва вплотную, буквально дыша с ним одним воздухом. — Вот так, — осторожно берет пальцами за подбородок и чуть поворачивает голову. Полоса света скользит по щеке Сонхва. Красиво ложится на скулу, выхватывает из темноты краешек губ. — Посмотри, — шепчет Юнхо, протягивая ему свой телефон. — Я бы взял это на обложку.  
Сонхва замирает на месте, когда рука Юнхо ложится на его лицо. Это очень близко, слишком, расстояние просто критическое. Он даже не сразу понимает, что происходит. Время будто остановилось на мгновение и лучше бы оно не продолжало свой ход. Сонхва выпадает куда-то за пределы этой вселенной, которая резко сужается до Юнхо и его длинных аккуратных пальцев.  
“Ненормально, — думает про себя Сонхва. — Особенно, когда тебе уже тридцать лет, семь из которых ты состоишь в отношениях с человеком, которого действительно любишь”.  
Любовь?  
Сонхва всегда нравилось это слово. Оно звучит сильно, громко и уверенно. Такое не скажешь первому встречному. Подобное чувство вырастает внутри тебя, культивируется какое-то время и превращается в ленту прекрасных, незабываемых моментов.  
С одним человеком.  
Но, черт возьми, когда рядом Юнхо, Сонхва ощущает себя школьницей, на которую обратил внимание самый красивый мальчик из параллельного класса.  
— Ты меня смущаешь, — отмахивается Сонхва, пытаясь увеличить между ними расстояние, чтобы не совершить ошибку, о которой точно пожалеет, но не сразу.  
— Прости, не очень красиво вышло, — Юнхо отходит на шаг назад. — Но я бы потом вечность сожалел, что упустил такой момент и свет. Перекину, как приду, в облако и пришлю тебе ссылку.  
Сонхва эти слова будто в реальность возвращают. В жесте Юнхо не было двойного смысла или подтекста. Просто желание запечатлеть красивый момент, что очень типично для фотографов.  
А он уже успел себе напридумывать…  
— Все в порядке, это просто было очень неожиданно. Я вообще редко фотографируюсь — непривычно.  
— И я все еще считаю, что зря. Ты мог бы стать любимой моделью многих фотографов. У тебя выразительный и очень необычный взгляд. Для коммерческой съёмки слишком интересный, там нужны более универсальные лица, но вот для каких-то проектов или, скажем, "лица бренда" подошёл бы идеально. Я согласен снимать такой проект бесплатно, — Юнхо подмигивает и идёт дальше по переулку, ведь они гуляют, а ночной Мадрид и правда прекрасен. 

Сонхва возвращается домой едва ли не утром в абсолютно растерянных чувствах, с полным непониманием происходящего. Он сразу же идет на кухню, даже забыв снять обувь. Открывает холодильник, достает початую бутылку виски и выпивает из горла. Ему не нужны сейчас лишние мысли. Сонхва их просто боится, потому что знает.  
В конце концов, он взрослый мужчина и может дать название своим чувствам к Юнхо. И слова “дружба” там точно нет. Что угодно, но только не это.  
Сонхва жмурится, когда виски огнем обжигает горло и пищевод, стискивает зубы. Хочется отвлечься, забыть сегодняшнюю ночь, будто ее не было. Зачем же усложнять себе жизнь?  
Сонхва, слегка покачиваясь от выпитого алкоголя, заходит в комнату. Хонджун лежит на кровати, спит, наверное. Даже не укрылся.  
Сонхва подходит к нему, садится на колени для удобства.  
И правда спит.  
У Хонджуна сухие щеки и искусанные губы. Волновался всю ночь, переживал. Плакса. Он никогда не умел контролировать свои эмоции. Всегда такой громкий, несдержанный, ворчливый. Сонхва не раз с ним ссорился из-за этого, так как сам на такое яркое выражение чувств никогда не был способен.  
— Отойди от меня.  
Хонджун открывает глаза и смотрит на своего партнера прямо и зло.  
— Джун-и, прости пожалуйста, я замотался по делам, — начинает глупо оправдываться Сонхва, пытаясь забраться на кровать.  
— От тебя несет, не лезь, — Хонджун отпихивает Сонхва ногой. — Какие дела могут быть ночью? С кем ты там развлекался, а?  
— Ни с кем, правда. Точнее, с кем, но это было по работе.  
— Ты сейчас шутишь, что ли? Не думаю, что напиваться до утра входит в обязанности арт-директора.  
Хонджун переворачивается на другой бок, чтобы не видеть виноватое и грустное лицо Сонхва. Он слишком его любит, может легко поддаться.  
— Хонджун, правда, я же никогда тебя не обманывал. Мы пошли просто посидеть после работы с фотографом. Он тоже кореец, заболтались, — Сонхва кладет свою ладонь на спину Хонджуна, поглаживает. Но тот лишь поводит лопатками, пытаясь сбросить с себя даже такое простое прикосновение.  
— Сейчас это стало еще более подозрительным. Я же прекрасно знаю, что тебя не интересуют европейские мужчины. А вот азиаты — вполне себе.  
— Джун, не говорит ерунды. Я никогда бы тебе не изменил. А не сказал правду сразу, потому что знал, что ты приревнуешь.  
— Заметь, я ничего не сказал про измену, — отмечает Хонджун. — А теперь убирайся. Спишь сегодня в гостиной, а поговорим нормально, когда протрезвеешь.  
Сонхва послушно поднимается с пола, оставив перед этим на шее Хонджуна невесомый поцелуй, и выходит из комнаты. Он заваливается на диван, даже не застелив его, и засыпает с жуткой головной болью и ненавистью к себе.

Придя в отель, Юнхо обнаруживает сообщение от Минги. Тот рад, что съемки проходят хорошо, тоже любит, скучает. Это отзывается теплом где-то внутри, развязывает узел, что стягивал Юнхо внутри. Иногда ему кажется, что они просто соседи. В такие минуты он замирает и пытается представить рядом кого-то другого или себя одного. Юнхо не становится от этого легче, скорее наоборот, липкий ужас сдавливает горло, а это значит, что любовь еще живет внутри. Он выцарапывает Минги из его кабинета и делит вечер лишь на двоих, забирая для себя необходимый минимум тепла.  
Спать Юнхо ложится с полным удовлетворением от прошедшего дня. Открыв глаза в районе обеда, он сладко потягивается, завтракает прямо в номере и садится за ноутбук, чтобы просмотреть фотографии. В первую очередь, выделяет папку для снимков с Сонхва и отправляет ему ссылку, как и обещал. После отсматривает рабочие фотографии, которые занимают всё его время до поздней ночи и весь следующий день.

До понедельника Сонхва запирается в квартире, много пьет и пытается заговорить с Хонджуном. Тот его сначала игнорирует, даже в их в комнату не пускает. Единственным спасением в эти дни становятся сообщения от Юнхо с фотографиями. Часть их них — рабочие снимки. Остальные фото с той самой прогулки. Даже снятые на телефон, они кажутся какими-то живыми. Сонхва не узнает на кадрах своей растерянной улыбки. Словно и не его снимали вовсе. Давно он не выглядел таким свободным.  
Отношения с Хонджуном — это хождение по минному полю. Постоянные и резкие смены настроения, нервные срывы и творческие кризисы. В свое время, именно за это Сонхва и полюбил. Ему надо было просто развеять скуку. Но теперь он мечтает о тишине и спокойствии. Он уже не подросток, эмоциональные американские горки сейчас даются куда сложнее.  
К счастью, в понедельник Хонджун немного остывает, оттаивает. Просыпается вместе с Сонхва к завтраку, заваривает им кофе и говорит как бы между прочим:  
— Я поеду сегодня с тобой на съемки.  
— Зачем? — задает вполне резонный вопрос Сонхва. — У нас сегодня много работы, мы на студии будем торчать до ночи.  
— Хочу увидеть этого фотографа и убедиться, что у вас чисто деловые отношения.  
И не дожидаясь ответа, Хонджун начинает собираться. Естественно, он надевает свои самые лучшие и яркие вещи, достает из шкатулки свою любимую ювелирку, которая в сумме стоит, наверное, дороже их квартиры. Делает довольно броский макияж. Как всегда, показушник.  
Сонхва не может скрыть легкой паники. Ведь с Юнхо ему правда тяжело контролировать свои эмоции, вдруг он как-то спалит себя? Непроизвольно. С другой стороны, сегодня назначена действительно сложная и ответственная съемка. Вряд ли у них будет время даже перекинуться парочкой слов.  
— Если ты после этого впустишь меня в нашу спальню, то я не против.  
— Вот и договорились, — подмигивает Хонджун, забирая со столика ключи от машины.

Юнхо на площадке с самого утра. Он пришел сюда одним из первых, чтобы все проверить и настроить. После прошлой съемки возникло несколько идей, и Юнхо оговаривает какие-то моменты со стилистами, спрашивает их разрешения поменять парочку деталей. Сонхва он замечает не сразу, но увидев, тут же машет рукой и улыбается.  
— Доброе утро, — Сонхва стоит больших усилий не палиться на Юнхо чересчур откровенно. Прошло всего два дня, а кажется, он его вечность не видел.  
Хонджун не заставляет себя долго ждать и тут же подходит к ним, улыбаясь во все тридцать два:  
— Познакомишь нас?  
Хонджун берет Сонхва за руку и переплетает их пальцы. Жест весьма однозначный и не требует второго прочтения. Почему-то Сонхва становится жутко стыдно. Он чувствует, как начинают гореть кончики его ушей.  
— Конечно. Юнхо, познакомься — это Ким Хонджун, дизайнер, работает на собственный бренд одежды и аксессуаров. Он, — Сонхва сглатывает нервно, — мой партнер, мы вместе переехали в Испанию, чтобы можно было спокойно жить и ни о чем не волноваться.  
Хонджун вежливо протягивает ладонь для рукопожатия:  
— Очень приятно, Сонхва много рассказывал о вас.  
— Доброе утро, — Юнхо улыбается и протягивает ладонь для рукопожатия, — я очень рад с вами познакомиться. Сразу видно творческого и увлеченного человека.  
Ему хочется сказать что-то еще, но на пару секунд он мешкает, и дело совсем не в любимом человеке Сонхва. Юнхо становится тоскливо от того, что перед ним, от того, с каким безразличием на это реагируют окружающие. Никто не кидает косых взглядов, Сонхва не отстраняется. Юнхо привык, что Минги на таких встречах держится немного в стороне, говоря, что излишнее внимание им не нужно, что в их жизни и так хватает приключений, что любовь — только между двумя, а не выставочный образец. И с этим сложно не согласиться, но все же чувством хочется делиться, хотя бы показать, что оно есть, вдохновляет, живет внутри. Поэтому такое открытое взаимодействие обескураживает Юнхо, однако улыбки он не теряет ни на секунду.  
— Вы будете сегодня помогать нам на съемках или просто поддержать? У меня есть парочка вопросов, мне кажется, вы смогли бы помочь сделать эту съемку по настоящему уникальной.  
— Можно сразу ты, — предлагает Хонджун. — Вообще, я приехал как моральная поддержка, но с удовольствием помогу. Соскучился по съемкам, постоянно времени не хватает приехать и снова окунуться в эту атмосферу.  
Сонхва на секунду кажется, что он спит. Легкой ревностью отдается то, как дружелюбно Юнхо общается с Хонджуном. Это ведь очередное напоминание о том, что Сонхва не особенный. Что прогулка по ночному Мадриду была просто дружеским променадом и веселым времяпрепровождением. Да и в целом, тот факт, что Юнхо и Хонджун теперь знакомы кажется полнейшим бредом, больной фантазией. Сонхва банально не знает, как себя вести. Все это напоминает анекдот про любовника и не вовремя вернувшегося из командировки мужа.  
Любовник… Сонхва удивляется, как легко ему удается думать об этом при всем стрессе сложившейся ситуации.  
Возможно, познакомить Юнхо и Хонджуна было не такой уж плохой идеей? Ведь так у него появились доказательства их строго профессиональных отношений, связанных обстоятельствами и временными рамками контракта.  
— Значит, сегодня ты — мой ангел-хранитель, — улыбается Юнхо, довольный сложившимися обстоятельствами.  
Только получив согласие, он тут же тащит Хонджуна к стилистам, объясняет ему ситуацию, показывает образцы, моделей, пытаясь на пальцах объяснить, что ему нужно. Юнхо согласно кивает на предложения нового друга. Парочке моделей поправляют макияж, кому-то добавляют аксессуаров.  
Сделав несколько пробных снимков, Юнхо обсуждает их с Хонджуном, указывает на смущающие моменты и они снова что-то меняют. Такими темпами сама съемка начинается на три часа позже положенного времени, но ни у кого нет сомнений, что снимки будут отличными. Сделав пробную серию, Юнхо находит глазами Сонхва и улыбается ему, чтобы поддержать и развеять его опасения. Все же такие отклонения от графика и заранее заданной темы не могут не сказаться.  
Юнхо снова толком не ест и перемещается только от камеры к монитору и обратно. Всю работу со стилистами и образами он доверяет Хонджуну и больше не беспокоится о том, как объяснить. Раньше они не работали вместе, но судя по отношению к нему окружающих, дизайнера в Мадриде знают и уважают.  
Сонхва не может не признать, что финальный результат ему очень нравится. Все-таки Хонджун — мастер своего дела, и в паре с Юнхо они сотворили нечто невообразимое. Нет никаких сомнений, что заказчик придет в восторг, когда увидит отснятый материал.  
Конечно, заканчивают они уже ночью. Все заметно устали и измотались, поэтому Сонхва берет на себя роль моральной поддержки. Благодарит моделей, стилистов, ассистентов за проделанную работу. И решает отправить всех на такси домой за свой счет. Народ на площадке оживляется — это отличный подарок под конец тяжелого и длинного рабочего дня.  
— Юнхо, мы с Хонджуном на машине сегодня, поэтому подбросим тебя до отеля, — предлагает Сонхва, искренне надеясь, что его помощь примут и не откажут.  
— Хорошо, — Юнхо трет глаза и выглядит очень уставшим. Как только основная часть людей разошлась, он как-то резко потерял весь свой огонь, словно одновременно с разных сторон на его плечи накидали мешки с песком. Забравшись на заднее сидение чужого автомобиля, Юнхо засыпает буквально через пару минут не в силах больше справляться с усталостью.  
Сонхва мысленно хвалит себя за решение сесть за руль. Иначе он бы абсолютно точно смотрел не на дорогу, а на спящего Юнхо. Одного быстрого взгляда на заднее сидение хватило, чтобы его лицо обдало жаром. Какой же он милый и почти по-детски беззащитный. Растрепанные волосы, слегка приоткрытый рот, случайно приподнятый краешек футболки…  
Сонхва одергивает себя. Нельзя сейчас об этом думать.  
— Юнхо такой классный, — восторженно делится Хонджун. — Малого того, что профессионал высококлассный, еще и обаяшка. Наверное, мне бы стоило приревновать. Но сегодня Рейчел поделилась очень интересной информацией, — Хонджун переходит на шепот. — Она довольно долго работала с Юнхо в Корее. Так вот, у него есть бойфренд, постоянный. То ли композитор, то ли продюсер, я не очень понял. Но они давно живут вместе. Ты, конечно, у меня та еще бесчувственная ледышка, но уводить кого-то из, считай, семьи точно не стал бы.  
— Вот видишь, а ты переживал.  
Больше Сонхва ничего не говорит, просто вдавливает педаль газа в пол. Ну конечно, теперь все складывается. И то, что Юнхо постоянно сверлит взглядом экран телефона, и его странная речь про свободу. В Корее гей-паре особо не разгуляться. Это ранит и сбивает с толку еще сильнее. Усложняет и так дурацкую, абсурдную ситуацию.  
Но что он может с этим поделать? Сонхва просто не в силах контролировать все эмоции и чувства, которые испытвает от одного только взгляда на Юнхо.  
Делает ли это его мерзавцем? Скорее всего. И пора уже принять хотя бы этот факт.  
— Юнхо, просыпайся, мы приехали, — Сонхва легко трогает Юнхо за плечо, пытаясь его разбудить.  
— Да, конечно. Простите, — Юнхо мотает головой и улыбается, выбираясь из машины. — Спасибо, что подвезли меня. Мы можем как-нибудь выбраться и выпить все вместе.  
— Мелочи, — отмахивается Хонджун, — Да, надо обязательно вместе посидеть, поболтать. Заходи как-нибудь к нам в гости.  
Сонхва не уверен в том, что эта идея хоть сколько-нибудь правильная. Видеть Юнхо еще и в собственной квартире будет настоящим испытанием.  
— Может, тогда через пару дней? Я как раз хотел распечатать пару снимков и показать Сонхва. Оценить то, что получилось, не только на мониторе. Тем более эта съемка будет интересна и тебе. Я напишу.  
Юнхо машет рукой на прощание и идёт в свой номер. Сегодня у него нет сил даже на сообщения, поэтому маршрут его движения очень короткий — душ и кровать.

Сонхва не спешит садиться за руль. Он стоит возле машины, прикрыв глаза. Желание курить сейчас какое-то особенно невыносимое. Но нельзя — бросил давно.  
— Устал?  
Хонджун ластится к нему, как маленький домашний котенок. Сегодня у него на удивление прекрасное настроение.  
— Есть немного.  
Сонхва обнимает Хонджуна, вдыхает родной запах легкого цитрусового парфюма. Забирается пальцами в жесткие выкрашенные в синий волосы. Для кого-то чересчур экстравагантно и вызывающе. Но Хонджуну идет. Он сам — взрыв красок и цветов. Человек настроения.  
Сонхва анализирует свои чувства к Хонджуну: тепло, уют, желание защищать. Достаточно ли этого, чтобы в сумме получилась любовь? Вопрос глупый и даже риторический.  
— Домой? — тихо шепчет Хонджун.  
— Поехали.  
Сонхва обхватывает ладонями лицо Хонджуна, наклоняется и целует в губы, чуть более напористо, чем обычно. Привычный жест для пары, которая вместе уже не один год. Отстранившись, Сонхва ловит себя на мысли, что хотел бы также целовать Юнхо, не испытывая при этом раздирающего изнутри чувства вины.

Дни до встречи проходят довольно быстро. Юнхо их практически не замечает. Он полностью погружен в работу, к тому же в один из дней они созваниваются с Минги и немного болтают. Оба проекта идут просто прекрасно. Альбом выходит явно хитовым, а съемка Юнхо претендует на парочку премий, как минимум. Минги даже включает небольшой кусочек послушать и в конце разговора просит не беспокоить пару дней, ведь он поймал настрой и хочет использовать каждую секунду. Юнхо понимает. Он и сам в потоке: не видит и не слышит никого вокруг. Про Сонхва с Хонджуном Юнхо рассказать не успевает — разговор заканчивается слишком быстро.  
В назначенный день встречи пробуждение выходит каким-то смазанным. Юнхо не сразу слышит будильник и просыпается на час позже желаемого. Он быстро принимает душ, натягивает джинсы, белую рубашку в тонкую черную полоску. Перед Хонджуном хочется выглядеть стильно, и Юнхо цепляет часы на правую руку. Левая привычно увешана фенечками: парочку подарил Минги, какие-то Юнхо покупал сам в путешествиях или дарили дизайнеры. По дороге к дому Сонхва он заезжает в типографию за снимками и в ближайшую кафешку за пиццей и сладостями. Юнхо не знает, как принято в Мадриде, но решает, что еда точно не будет лишней.

Сонхва пытается вести себя максимально естественно и почти равнодушно перед встречей с Юнхо. Все приготовления делает Хонджун: покупает несколько бутылок вина, заказывает доставку еды и накрывает стол.  
— Так стараешься, словно мы Рождество отмечать собираемся, — выгибает бровь Сонхва, наблюдая за всей этой суетой.  
— У нас не так часто бывают гости, — Хонджун аккуратно расставляет самые лучшие бокалы. — А тут и человек приятный, кореец опять же. Хочется устроить достойный прием.  
Сонхва на это лишь пожимает плечами, пытаясь сохранить хотя бы внешнее безразличие. Внутри же он успел пережить несколько экзистенциальных кризисов подряд. Главная его задача на сегодня — не спалиться и просто быть дружелюбным и гостеприимным хозяином.

Юнхо приходит уже далеко после обеда. Хонджун встречает его у порога и сразу кидается с объятиями — обычное дело.  
— О, ты еще и сладости принес! Не стоило, правда.  
Сонхва решает не отставать и тоже выходит поздороваться с гостем.  
— Привет, Юнхо. Хонджун радуется вкусняшкам всегда, словно маленький ребенок.  
— Привет. Я тоже люблю поесть, — Юнхо протягивает ему два конверта. — Тут снимки по проекту, а это для тебя.  
Он подмигивает Сонхва и проходит в комнату.  
— Вау! Да тут настоящий праздник.  
Сонхва сразу понимает, какие фото во втором конверте, и радуется, что Хонджун не обратил на это никакого внимания. Там конечно нет чего-то… интимного. Но вопросы возникнуть могут.  
Пока Юнхо располагается за столом, Сонхва позволяет себе немного насладиться открывшимся видом. Он обещал не смотреть слишком откровенно, но контролировать это не может.  
Юнхо болтает с Хонджуном о всякой ерунде, обсуждает выбор вина и делится своими впечатлениями о Мадриде. Похоже, ему здесь действительно нравится.  
Юнхо всегда привлекателен, но сегодня как-то по-особенному. Явно подбирал себе образ, видимо, решил произвести хорошее впечатление или повлияло присутствие Хонджуна. Когда он находятся рядом действительно хочется выглядеть чуть лучше, возможно, даже ярче. Так что поступок Юнхо вполне объясним.  
Сонхва хочется провести рукой по этим мягким на вид волосам, коснуться пальцами губ, прикусить мочку уха и потянуть за сережку…  
— Ты чего там встал? — вопрос Хонджуна отрезвляет и выводит из транса и потока неподобающих сейчас мыслей. — Присаживайся, все готово.  
Сонхва кивает и послушно садится за стол. Разливает вино по бокалам и разрезает ароматную, горячую пиццу.  
— За встречу! Я рад, что мы собрались такой чудесной компанией за пределами родной Кореи.  
— За встречу! Надеюсь, я когда-нибудь познакомлю вас с Минги.  
Юнхо на самом деле немного неуютно, что он развлекается в одиночестве, ведь эта встреча не похожа на рабочую. Здесь все очень уютно и по-домашнему, но что самое главное, можно в открытую сказать о своих отношениях. Лишь в юности кажется, что ты можешь быть один против всего мира и выстоишь всем ветрам. Но чем старше становишься, тем чаще хочется ощущать рядом кого-то ещё, хочется банального понимания, делить с кем-то свою жизнь. Юнхо хотел бы сейчас держать любимого человека за руку, обсуждать, куда они сходят вечером. Сонхва с Хонджуном кажутся такими счастливыми, и их квартирка, вся эта обстановка, в которой не прячут совместных фотографий, больно царапает по сердцу. Их дом с Минги больше похож на общагу или пристанище холостяка, к которому вдруг пришли гости.  
— Минги — это твой бойфренд, верно? — интересуется Хонджун. — Я бы тоже хотел посмотреть на счастливчика, который смог отхватить такой трофей.  
Сонхва не очень хочет говорить про чужую личную жизнь, это ранит еще глубже, неизбежно оставляя болезненные рубцы. Но разговор как-то поддержать надо.  
— Ты, наверное, скучаешь по нему? Нелегко находиться на несколько тысяч километров от любимого человека.  
Не то чтобы Сонхва правда так думает. Они с Хонджуном никогда надолго не расставались, всегда были рядом друг с другом, словно приклеенные.  
— Верно, — Юнхо покачивает в руке бокал вина. — И тут скорее я отхватил трофей, разглядел в нем драгоценность с самого начала. И да, скучаю безумно. Но мне не привыкать к подобному чувству, ведь оно на самом деле не так уж зависит от того, где мы находимся. Просто Минги не любитель показывать отношения, единицы знают, что мы живем вместе, в основном лишь слухи ходят. Я давно с этим смирился, но надеюсь, если вы всё же приедете в Корею, мы сможем посидеть вот так вчетвером, — Юнхо заканчивает свою речь с улыбкой. На самом деле он рассматривал это со многих позиций. И пришел к выводу, что все разные. Минги вот такой, и если он хочет быть рядом, то не должен пытаться поменять что-то или уж тем более переломить. Юнхо полюбил когда-то именно этого человека, и если однажды в их отношениях что-то изменится — они просто разойдутся в разные стороны, без попыток из бриллианта сотворить изумруд.  
— Знаешь, — начинает Хонджун, — до Сонхва я встречался с парнем, который тоже не любил рассказывать про наши отношения. О том, что мы встречаемся, никто и не знал. Я чувствовал себя скелетом в шкафу, было очень сложно. Надеюсь, вечно Минги прятаться не собирается. Ведь у него такой классный бойфренд.  
— Хонджун, это очень нетактично, — отмечает Сонхва. — Все люди разные, кому-то может быть просто некомфортно распространяться о своей личной жизни. В конце концов, это ведь дело каждого. Прости, Юнхо. У Хонджуна просто очень длинный язык.  
Сонхва малодушно признает, что немного рад услышанному. Значит, у Юнхо и Минги не так все радужно и гладко.  
— Он примерно так и говорит, что личная жизнь не для посторонних глаз, — Юнхо делает глоток. Вино приятно согревает горло и расслабляет. — Но и про скелет я понимаю. Всё же это и мой выбор тоже. Быть с ним, но в шкафу или выйти, но в одиночестве. Я люблю его, поэтому изо дня в день выбираю первое. А как познакомились вы? Почему сошлись?  
Сонхва впервые чувствует, как в голосе Юнхо скользит печаль. Она почти неуловима, и будь он трезвее, вряд ли вообще показал бы эту эмоцию. Но сейчас Юнхо явно чуть уязвимее обычного. Сонхва еле сдерживается от того, чтобы не сойти на жалость, — самое бесполезное чувство на свете. Никому еще легче от этого не становилось. Но и не думать о том, что Юнхо приходится постоянно быть осторожным в выражении своей любви, просто невозможно.  
— Мы познакомились банально, на съемках в Сеуле, около семи лет назад, — Хонджун улыбается воспоминаниям. — Оба работали тогда ассистентами, но немного в разных направлениях. Я, честно, сначала купился на внешность. Ну посмотри на него — какой красавчик. — Сонхва закатывает глаза. — Решил попробовать пофлиртовать, так как знал от знакомых, что он тоже гей. Поначалу между нами не было ничего серьезного. Встречались, развлекались, расходились. Но где-то через полгода мы одновременно признались друг другу. Это было и смешно, и трогательно одновременно. Почти сразу же мы съехались, так как мне была невыносима мысль о том, чтобы жить с любимым человеком даже на минимальном расстоянии. Сделали в Сеуле довольно успешную карьеру, и, в целом, нам там нравилось. Но я никогда не скрывал свою ориентацию или отношения с Сонхва. И, видимо, кому-то перешел этим дорогу. Мне начали угрожать в интернете, слили все контакты, полиция за дело браться не хотела — обычное сетевое хулиганство. Но именно это дало нам толчок переосмыслить все происходящее. Не будешь же ты просто ради собственной безопасности постоянно находиться в Итэвоне. Слишком ограниченно и глупо. Так что мы начали искать возможности в Европе. Ну, и вот мы здесь, уже три года.  
— Сонхва действительно очень красив. Я уже говорил ему, что стоит попробовать в модельном бизнесе, не в коммерческой съемке, хотя и там всегда есть шансы, — Юнхо смотрит ему в глаза прямо, совершенно не стесняясь оценивающего взгляда. — Мне кажется, в Европе и Америке сложнее работать, но интереснее. У меня не так много было зарубежных проектов, но это всегда довольно сильный толчок в творчестве. Здесь меньше ограничений, больше воздуха. И для отношений в том числе.  
Юнхо хочется откусить кусочек этой жизни, совсем немного, но всё же. Пожить пару месяцев в подобном месте, выходить на завтрак на террасу. Мечты в его голове слишком романтичные и, скорее всего, в реальности все не так прекрасно. Вот только и это хочется прочувствовать на личном опыте.  
Сонхва смущается от такого прямого взгляда Юнхо — слегка расфокусированного из-за выпитого, но очень проницательного. Он хочет поиграть так подольше, выйти за рамки, раздвинуть все возможные грани. Но рядом Хонджун.  
Его Хонджун.  
— Мне начинать ревновать?  
Хонджун иногда может быть непосредственным и искренним.  
— Конечно, здесь в плане фэшн-индустрии устроено все совсем иначе. Другие стандарты и требования, конкуренция очень сильная. Иногда я скучаю по Корее, правда. Там тоже достаточно плюсов и жизнь более ритмичная, в отличие от вечно медлительной Европы. Но я ни на что не променяю возможность свободно держать за руку любимого человека. Юнхо, я искренне надеюсь, что у тебя так тоже будет. Ох, я бы поговорил с этим твоим Минги.  
— Не стоит. Я уважаю его решение, — Юнхо улыбается и украдкой кидает взгляд на лежащий на краю стола телефон. — А по поводу ревности, — улыбка становится ярче, — я был бы польщен вниманием такого мужчины, но не думаю, что буду интересен Сонхва, тем более при наличии рядом любимого человека, который не уступает ему ни в чем.  
Сонхва хочется закричать. Вот так просто выбежать на улицу и завыть от абсурдности всего происходящего. Значит ли это, что Юнхо тоже думал о… О чем? Сонхва даже слово подобрать не может. Это не флирт уже, а какая-то дурацкая и очень опасная игра. Такой расслабленный и честный Юнхо до жути сексуален. И Сонхва, кажется, и не боится этих мыслей. Зачем, пока они остаются при нем?  
— Нет, такими темпами я точно начну ревновать.  
К счастью, Хонджун просто смеется. Для него не существует и процента возможности измены в подобной ситуации. И Сонхва чувствует себя самым последним идиотом на свете.  
— Юнхо, ну это уже совсем наглая лесть, — пытается отшутиться Сонхва, залпом осушая уже далеко не первый бокал. На трезвую голову он просто не справится со всем этим.  
— Кстати, Хонджун, а почему ты не снимаешь Сонхва для своего бренда? Мне кажется, это неплохой коммерческий ход. Муза, вдохновение и партнер. На этом можно было бы сыграть. Хотя, возможно, это слишком банальный ход, и я выпил лишнего, — Юнхо улыбается и почти урчит, как большой кот, удобно расположившись на диване.  
— А это уже вопрос к Сонхва. Я его еще в Сеуле пытался уговорить, но он отказывается. Начинает петь песни про свою нефотогеничность, ограниченное количество рабочих ракурсов и все в этом духе, — ворчит Хонджун.  
Он устало откидывается на спинку дивана и потирает глаза. Время еще не очень позднее, но ему пришлось работать до утра, а от выпитого алкоголя ужасно клонит в сон. Юнхо понимающе улыбается. Если человек уверен, что у него не получится, переубедить его нереально. К тому же, возможно, Сонхва не хочет к себе лишнего внимания.  
— Мальчики, простите, но я, пожалуй, пойду спать. Очень устал, а завтра рано утром примерки, — Хонджун встает с дивана, потягивается и направляется в комнату. — Спасибо за отличный вечер. Юнхо, обязательно заходи к нам еще.  
Когда за Хонджуном захлопывается дверь, Сонхва наконец-то может немного расслабиться и отпустить себя. Больше нет смысла держать лицо и притворяться.  
— Посмотрим фото, которые ты принес?  
Сонхва достает конверт, вскрывает аккуратно и начинает рассматривать снимки. Их физическая копия выглядит еще лучше. Отлично пойманный свет, на фоне — ночной Мадрид. Удивительное чувство кадра и момента.  
— Юнхо, это просто потрясающе.  
— Спасибо, — Юнхо поглаживает пальцем край бокала. Он бы и сам не отказался пойти в кровать, но вечер слишком приятный, чтобы его заканчивать. — Экскурсия мне очень понравилась, было здорово. Мы кажемся очень счастливыми, правда? Но все равно мое любимое фото — это, — он вытягивает из рук Сонхва тот самый снимок, сделанный в полутемном переулке.  
— Я даже не узнал себя на фотографии. Такие эмоции для меня большая редкость, нечасто кому-то их показываю. Но с тобой правда было очень хорошо в тот день.  
Сонхва придвигается чуть ближе. Просто чтобы ощутить тепло, исходящее от Юнхо. Их плечи соприкасаются, и это как когда-то давно с Хонджуном. Его словно отбрасывает на семь лет назад.  
— Я почувствовал себя живым. В последнее время все было не очень удачно, так что спасибо за приглашение в проект, — Юнхо чуть сползает по дивану вниз и прикрывает глаза. Возвращаться в чистый красивый, но совсем неуютный отель не хочется. — У вас очень здорово, и я бы правда пришел еще раз, но сейчас мне пора идти, — он говорит шепотом, словно боясь разбудить человека за дверью.  
— Прости, мы тебя тут заболтали, — Сонхва поднимается с дивана. — Я тоже давно так отлично не проводил время. Буду стараться забронировать тебя на ближайшие съёмки. Или, может, доберусь до Сеула.  
Сонхва наблюдает за тем, как Юнхо зашнуровывает кроссовки, — поза его не очень устойчивая. Все-таки усталость и выпитое дают о себе знать.  
— Тогда до встречи?  
Сонхва стоит напротив Юнхо, почти прижимая того к закрытой двери. Тепло… Как же чудесно от него веет теплом. Сонхва пьян и он решает рискнуть. Обнимает Юнхо за плечи, улыбается, наклоняясь чуть ближе, и целует его в губы. Невинно, едва успев коснуться. Простой чмок, ничего больше. Но и от этого Сонхва током прошибает. Губы горят, кожа мурашками покрывается. Теперь уже отрицать что-то нет смысла.  
Юнхо ему нравится и совсем не в дружеском смысле.  
— Спасибо, — благодарит Сонхва.  
Чужая рука скользит по его шее, поглаживает позвонки. Всё это происходит буквально за пару секунд, но растягивается на вечность. Юнхо не отдает себе отчёт в том, что делает. Он повинуется внутреннему порыву, что стремится присвоить себе крупицу этой свободы и уюта, или просто отвечает на поцелуй. Но Юнхо притягивает Сонхва к себе и целует совсем по-другому: глубоко, медленно, смакуя каждое движение. Он выходит за дверь, ничего не сказав.  
Сонхва стоит в коридоре как вкопанный еще несколько минут. Он просто не может до конца осознать, что сейчас произошло. Юнхо ответил на поцелуй, причем довольно охотно. Сонхва вообще на это не рассчитывал, не надеялся ни на что. Безусловно они оба были пьяны и, вполне возможно, просто поддались моменту.  
Но для “момента” это было слишком… Слишком.  
Сонхва до сих пор чувствует на своих губах след от горячего языка Юнхо. Кожа на шее пылает там, где ее касались нежные, ласковые руки. Эти ощущения ни с чем не сравнимы, даже с первым поцелуем. Они куда более взрослые, но не совсем осознанные.  
Сонхва смотрит на закрытую дверь в их комнату. За ней тихо спит Хонджун, который даже и не подозревает о том, что здесь произошло. И, наверное, не стоит ему пока знать. Но Сонхва решает дать чувствам к Юнхо шанс. В конце концов, каждый имеет право на счастье, и вдруг это оно и есть. Будет очень много “но” и “если”. И Сонхва сейчас не уверен, что действительно готов к этому. Однако, в конце концов, лучше попробовать и, возможно, пожалеть.  
Сонхва ложится спать на диване, не решаясь зайти в их с Хонджуном комнату.

Следующая съемка назначена через три дня. Они тянутся бесконечно долго, пролетая при этом словно за пару часов. И каждый день с утра до самого вечера Юнхо ругает себя за произошедшее. Ему нужно готовиться, отсматривать материал и моделей, но в голове раз за разом всплывает момент, когда он все испортил. И на удивление это вышло так просто, что можно ужаснуться этой легкости. Не будь у него самого отношений или Сонхва был бы свободен, даже не подружись они с Хонджуном, ситуация была бы другой. Отбрось любую из этих переменных — и уравнение сразу решится. Но Юнхо умудрился собрать пресловутое комбо из ошибок. И сейчас он ненавидит себя за сделанное. Надеяться, что Сонхва не помнит, — глупо, рассчитывать, что ситуация как-то решится сама, — идиотизм.  
Юнхо кусает губы, ходит из угла в угол и плохо спит. Он хочет позвонить Минги, но с той стороны лишь автоответчик. Юнхо просто позавидовал, как мальчишка восхитился идеальной жизни и решил подставить туда себя. Но это не его жизнь, не его человек, не его мир. Он, как вор, залез в чужую квартиру и вынес оттуда самое ценное — доверие.  
Только увидев Сонхва на площадке, Юнхо тащит его в ближайшую кофейню, где побольше людей и среди этого гомона не расслышать чужой разговор.  
— Прости. Это была огромная ошибка. Я бы хотел сохранить дружеские отношения и обещаю никогда даже намеком, даже движением не повторять случившееся, — тараторит он, придерживая Сонхва за плечи, потому что уверен, в противном случае с ним не будут говорить.  
— Юнхо, послушай, — перебивает Сонхва, останавливая бесконечный поток речи. — А если я скажу, что для меня это не ошибка?  
Сонхва несколько дней прокручивал в голове их диалог. Там было очень много красивых и высокопарных фраз, четких объяснений и фактов. Но в жизни, как обычно, все куда проще. Юнхо сам к нему подошел и теперь пытается откатить недавние события назад. И будь они подростками, это бы прокатило. Сейчас — уже нет.  
— Не понимаю. У тебя прекрасные отношения с Хонджуном. Вы нежны друг с другом, он так восхищенно говорил о тебе. Что ты хочешь сказать этим? У вас свободные отношения? — Юнхо растерян.  
— Это так сложно объяснить. Я вроде понимаю, но до конца не могу сформулировать. Да, Хонджуна я люблю, глупо подобное отрицать. Но с моей стороны там уже скорее дружеская привязанность. Любовь, но другого плана. Я долго это отрицал. Скорее, даже и не думал особо. Мы вместе так давно, через столько прошли. Но когда появился ты, я снова ощутил это чувство… Не знаю, как описать. Влюбленности? Симпатии? Раньше подобное я испытывал только с Хонджуном. И сначала я жутко испугался. У тебя есть Минги, у меня — Хонджун. Все это казалось странным. Но после нашего поцелуя… Ты словно дал мне шанс. Прости, если ошибся. Если все это не взаимно. Но молчать и игнорировать ситуацию уже просто невозможно, — Сонхва говорит медленно, подбирая слова и не находя нужных.  
Юнхо отпускает его плечи, делает небольшой шаг в сторону, увеличивая расстояние между ними. В кармане вибрирует телефон, сообщая, что на площадке уже волнения, ведь Юнхо не из тех, кто срывает съемки.  
— Спасибо за откровенность. Я, признаюсь, не ожидал услышать подобное, — он говорит немного заторможенно, словно мысли в беспорядке и нужную никак не найти. — Нам необходимо вернуться на площадку. Продолжим этот разговор позже.  
Юнхо выходит из кафе первым. Он возвращается к съемкам и отрабатывает их на отлично. Но теперь, когда есть минутка, пока меняются модели или реквизит, Юнхо смотрит больше на Сонхва, чем на монитор.  
После своего признания, Сонхва, с одной стороны, чувствует себя немного легче. Он наконец-то смог поделиться тем, что его так терзало. С другой — жутко нервничает. Ведь ему так и не удалось понять намерения Юнхо. Может, для него — это правда просто ошибка, случайность?  
Но решать за других людей вообще дело последнее. Поэтому Сонхва старается как можно спокойнее дождаться вечера. Хотя и косится постоянно то на Юнхо, то на часы.  
Съемки заканчиваются ближе к десяти вечера — не очень поздно, им удалось управиться быстрее ожидаемого. Сонхва ждет, когда народ разойдется, улыбается всем мило, стараясь не показать своего волнения. И когда за очередной моделью закрывается дверь, подходит к Юнхо:  
— Продолжим наш разговор? Можем здесь или в баре.  
— В баре, — Юнхо отвечает даже не задумываясь. Ему хочется выпить в надежде, что это чудесным образом как-то разрешит ситуацию. Он весь день думал о том, что произошло уже под новым углом. Ему ведь и в голову не приходило, что он может нравится Сонхва. Тот ни словом, ни делом не давал это понять. Они и знакомы-то всего ничего, неужели он что-то почувствовал на той прогулке, но ведь и в ней все было в рамках приличия. Их поцелуй ведь был сущей случайностью, просто стечением обстоятельств. Дурная голова, соскучившаяся по ласке и нежности, потянулась за теплом и все. Это не было чем-то серьезным и важным, Юнхо не готовился к этому, не подбирал момент, но теперь он вынужден решать вопрос не о том, как все забыть, а о том, стоит ли продолжать. И первая реакция — конечно нет. Но чем дольше Юнхо смотрел на Сонхва весь этот съемочный день, тем больше думал, почему он не может ответить “да”. Любовь к Минги она вот, она внутри и ее можно потрогать кончиками пальцев, к Сонхва любви нет. Их отношения — что-то легкое, вроде курортного романа, под этим нет ничего, так почему же сам Сонхва говорит об этом так серьезно.

Сонхва заказывает им виски, вином тут уже не обойтись. Делает глоток и на выдохе говорит:  
— Ты мне нравишься, Чон Юнхо. Я не понимаю сам, на каком уровне или как сильно. Это еще предстоит узнать. Но точно нравишься. Больше, чем просто хороший друг или знакомый. Мне бы хотелось держать тебя за руку и поцеловать вот прямо сейчас. Сам не знаю, как так вышло, мы только что познакомились. Возможно, я слишком заскучал в отношениях и захотел разнообразия. А возможно, это все гораздо глубже. Я не берусь утверждать что-то или опровергать. Просто рассказываю тебе о своих чувствах, так как молчать о них было бы глупо. Ты имеешь право, по-крайней мере, знать.  
— Я боюсь, что это пройдет, — Юнхо делает пару глотков, морщится от обжигающей горечи алкоголя. — Пусть даже не завтра, но наши жизни уже будут разрушены. Ты совсем не знаешь меня, и я понятия не имею, что скрывается в тебе. Дать себе волю попробовать и решить потом, имея отношения, правильно ли это. Я не смогу улыбаться Хонджуну, а потом целовать тебя украдкой, прячась от своей совести. Писать Минги “скучаю, люблю”, а после отложив телефон…  
Юнхо замолкает. Он слишком хорошо и ярко представляет это после, от чего становится не по себе и рука сама тянется к стакану. Юнхо перекатывает в нем кубики льда туда-сюда и выпивает залпом все, что осталось. У него нет решения.  
Сонхва долго раздумывает над тем, что сказал Юнхо. Покупает еще виски, анализирует. Он прав, прав во всем. Приводит рациональные доводы, включет голос разума. Но Сонхва хочется просто поддаться желанию. Его всю жизнь учили думать прежде, чем что-то сделать. Даже отношения с Хонджуном были распланированы ими же на десятилетия вперед. Люди же могут влюбляться не раз, верно? Почему все хотят ограничить жизнь тем единственным и неповторимым?  
— Это так, Юнхо. Мы ничего не знаем друг о друге. И может, из этого ничего не выйдет. Скорее всего, так и будет. Но неужели тебе не хочется проверить? Дать шанс? Конечно, я не стану тебя уговаривать, мы ведь взрослые люди. Однако… Зачем анализировать то, что будет не сейчас? Это только усложняет.  
Юнхо кладет руку на стол, поглаживает чужие пальцы, запястье. Он долго смотрит в глаза, и это немного странно, что не улыбается привычно, а серьезен. Юнхо переплетает свои пальцы с чужими, тянет на себя, касается поцелуем тыльной стороны ладони. Так и не расцепляя руки, опускает их обратно на стол. Виски не приносит облегчения, лишь дурманит голову.  
— Я не знаю, — шепчет Юнхо и качает головой.  
— Поверь, я тоже ничего не знаю, — Сонхва смотрит на их переплетенные пальцы. — Но я устал не следовать за своим сердцем.  
Сонхва касается ладонью волос Юнхо, заправляет непослушные пряди за ухо. Он так давно хотел это сделать. На ощупь волосы немного жесткие, все-таки крашенные.  
Ладонь скользит ниже, на скулы, подбородок. Сонхва изучает. Ему хочется, и он не будет этому противиться. Юнхо прикрывает глаза, отдаваясь ласке, которую он не чувствовал уже довольно давно. И дело не в том, что у них с Минги все происходит по-другому, скорее он уже и не помнит толком как это. Где-то внутри, неожиданно для самого себя, Юнхо осознает, что они в баре, в первом попавшемся. Он открывает глаза и, чуть наклонив голову, осматривает зал. До них совершенно никому нет дела. Юнхо улыбается своим мыслям, привычке осторожничать.  
— Прогуляемся?  
— С удовольствием.  
Сонхва берет Юнхо за руку и тащит его на улицу. Он чувствует такую легкость и свободу. Давно он подобного не испытывал. Сонхва заводит Юнхо в какой-то неосвещенный узкий переулочек, прислоняет к стене и целует. Так, как хотел с самой первой их встречи. Напористо, даже немного грубо и агрессивно. Проталкивает свой язык, кусается, тянет за нижнюю губу. И чувствует чужие руки на своей спине. Сначала Юнхо обнимает несмело, едва касаясь, но с каждым новым укусом прижимает к себе все сильнее. Опускает ладонь на талию, поглаживая, спускается ниже.  
Сонхва потряхивает от переполняющих его чувств и эмоций. Это как перезагрузка, выход на новый уровень наслаждения. Он ощущает себя подростком, неопытным, но напористым. Прикосновения Юнхо обжигают и плавят в и так невыносимой жаре.  
— Поехали к тебе в отель. Иначе я за себя не ручаюсь.  
— Поехали.  
Они ловят такси и добираются до отеля в считанные минуты. В машине Юнхо немного нервничает, но смотрит на Сонхва с улыбкой, поглаживает колено. На ресепшене никто не задает вопросов, всем совершенно всё равно, с кем и когда вы поднимаетесь в номер. Все дни в отеле Юнхо проводил в работе. На столике в номере стоит ноутбук, рядом лежат распечатанные фото, какие-то наброски и журналы. Он впускает Сонхва первым.  
— Располагайся, можем заказать что-нибудь.  
— Я не голоден, — рычит Сонхва. — Иди ко мне.  
Сонхва подтягивает Юнхо к себе за талию. Забирается руками под футболку, поглаживает крепкое, стройное тело. И целует — просто не может оторваться от его мягких, влажных губ. С каждым движением по телу Сонхва словно электричество волной прокатывается. Все слишком… Слишком хорошо. Он уже и не помнит, когда в последний раз так наслаждался близостью. И Юнхо охотно поддается ему — выгибается в руки. Отвечает на прикосновения, хаотичные поцелуи.  
— Это так глупо, — шепчет Юнхо, проходясь поцелуями по контуру нижней челюсти. — Так неправильно, — спускаясь по шее к ключицам. — Ты такой красивый, — отрываясь от всего этого, чтобы поймать на себе расфокусированный взгляд и поцеловать снова.  
Юнхо отходит чуть назад, хотя это стоит ему огромных сил, чтобы осторожно коснуться щеки, при этом не переставая улыбаться, чтобы провести широкой ладонью по шее. Он спускается прикосновениями на плечи, к запястьям, вновь переплетает пальцы. Оказывается, так важны такие мелочи: чувствовать чужие руки в своих, видеть в глазах напротив лишь свое отражение. Юнхо ныряет обратно, отпуская руки, поглаживая пальцами кожу за ушами, целуя глубоко и медленно.  
— А кто определяет, что правильно, а что нет? Зачем вообще это надо, если нам так хорошо.  
Сонхва цепляет край футболки Юнхо и тянет вверх, снимая. Одно дело трогать, а совсем другое видеть. Иметь возможность рассмотреть в подробностях. Юнхо стройный и подтянутый, явно занимается спортом. Сонхва проводит пальцами по выступающим ключицам, мышцам пресса. Он словно слепой скульптор — хочет на ощупь запомнить каждую деталь.  
Сонхва кладет руки на узкие бедра Юнхо, наклоняется и покрывает невесомыми поцелуями его грудь, плечи, покусывает соски. В благодарность ему выдохи становятся громче и горячее. Юнхо прикусывает губу и борется с желанием надавить на чужую спину посильнее, опустить Сонхва ниже. Он ставит ногу так, чтобы касаться бедром члена Сонхва и, сжимая ягодицы, просто протаскивает его выше, прижимая к себе вплотную.  
— В душ? — предлагает Сонхва и, не дожидаясь ответа, ведет их в сторону ванной комнаты.  
Между поцелуями, не отрываясь друг от друга ни на секунду, они на ощупь находят кран. И только в этот момент Сонхва понимает, что их одежда полностью промокла. Придется потом сушить все феном.  
Он прижимает Юнхо к нагретому от горячей воды кафелю стены, целует в шею, оставляя собственнический поцелуй у самого ее основания, почти на плече.  
Сонхва становится более напористым. Поцелуи становятся жарче, до нехватки воздуха в легких. Юнхо опускает руки вниз, поглаживает живот Сонхва. Оторвавшись на пару секунд от чужого тела, он расстегивает свои джинсы, мокрые они не сползают толком и не мешают. Следом тянется к Сонхва, расстегивает его брюки и, просунув руку, сжимает член через белье, ласкает его пальцами по всей длине.  
— Ты невероятный, — стонет Сонхва, закусывая губы, чтобы не сорвался голос.  
Он обхватывает ладонями ягодицы Юнхо, сжимая их, поглаживая.  
Наслаждается каждым прикосновением, движением, вздохом.  
Сонхва целует скулы Юнхо, острую линию челюсти, посасывает мочку уха, оттягивая зубами сережку. Это уже больше похоже на пытку. Юнхо не выдерживает накала, ему хочется целовать, владеть. Он ударяет рукой по крану, вырубая мешающую своим шумом воду, и разворачивает Сонхва к стене. Задрав майку вверх, целует спину, оставляет укусы чуть ниже поясницы, где может ухватиться, и надеется, что не оставляет следов. Спустив брюки Сонхва вместе с бельем, Юнхо опускается на колени, гладит бедра, проводит языком по внутренней стороне, целует там же. Поднявшись на ноги, он вытаскивает свой член из боксеров, разводит ягодицы Сонхва и прижимается между.  
— Да-а, — выдыхает Юнхо, наклонившись вперед.  
Сонхва прижимается щекой к стене и не может поверить в реальность происходящего. Он чувствует себя пьянее, чем полчаса назад. И отдается полностью в умелые руки Юнхо. Прогибает спину для удобства, чуть разводит ноги. Вдыхать удается только через раз, тяжело. От стен эхом отражаются его низкие, хриплые стоны. Сонхва на грани, сдерживаться, кажется, уже просто невозможно.  
— Юнхо, — тянет Сонхва полушепотом, — пожалуйста…  
Обхватив член Сонхва рукой, Юнхо дрочит ему в том же темпе, что и двигается сам. Наклоняется вперед, чтобы прижаться сильнее. Тяжелое дыхание становится громче, щекочет шею Сонхва. Юнхо перехватывает его рукой под грудью, чтобы прижаться сильнее. Член пульсирует, зажатый между ними, когда он кончает на чужую спину. Юнхо продолжает дрочить Сонхва, пока не доводит и того до финала. Разворачивает к себе, приподнимает от пола как котенка и запыхавшегося мокрого обнимает крепко, выбивая из легких последний воздух, прячет улыбку где-то в шее.  
— Я поставлю будильник на пару часов, только не уходи прямо сейчас, побудь со мной еще немного.  
Сонхва измотанный, но довольный заваливается вместе с Юнхо на кровать. Лежит так какое-то время бесцельно, просто смотрит в потолок и улыбается от уха до уха. То, что между ними сейчас произошло, можно сравнить разве что с ярким фейерверком или взрывом. У Сонхва ноги дрожали и подгибались там, в ванне. Он ощущал себя моложе и свободнее. С Юнхо все было удивительно правильно. Он знал, как целовать и где трогать…  
Блаженную тишину разрезает звук входящего сообщения. Сонхва неохотно берет в руки телефон и чуть его не роняет. Хонджун… Как он мог забыть?  
_“Хва, буду дома уже утром, мы совсем не успеваем с коллекцией, остаемся с девчонками в офисе на ночь. Не скучай”_ — пишет Хонджун.  
_“Не переусердствуй. Хотя я сам завис тут с Юнхо в студии, отбираем фото для завтрашней презентации перед заказчиком. Приеду очень поздно”_ — дрожащими пальцами набирает Сонхва ответ  
Чувство вины тошнотой оседает в желудке. Сонхва поворачивается набок, наблюдает за уснувшим Юнхо. И понимает, что ни о чем не жалеет.  
Но по отношению к Хонджуну он поступает очень некрасиво. Все-таки семь лет вместе, такое просто не выкинешь, не сотрешь из жизни. Однако теперь Сонхва надо проанализировать свои чувства и мысли. Он не совсем готов сразу сейчас взять, все бросить и улететь с Юнхо в Корею за ручку. Это не то решение, которое стоит принимать впопыхах, поддавшись исключительно эмоциям.  
Сонхва осознает, что пытается усидеть сразу на двух стульях, но ничего поделать не может. Он даст чувствам к Юнхо шанс и посмотрит, куда это в итоге его заведет.  
Юнхо просыпается по будильнику через пару часов, притягивает Сонхва к себе, утыкается носом в шею, не желая открывать глаза. Так, кажется, время идет медленнее и растянуть его можно бесконечно.  
— Привет, — шепчет он совершенно глупо и целует за ухом.  
— Хотел бы сказать “доброе утро”, но на дворе все-таки еще ночь.  
Сонхва крепче прижимается к Юнхо, будто хочет вплавиться в него. Держит и не отпускает. Чужие прикосновения — нежные и ласковые, вставать совсем не хочется.  
— Можно я сделаю снимок? — осторожно спрашивает Юнхо. — Пока ты обнаженный. Можешь отвернуться от камеры, если неловко.  
— Давай, — неожиданно для себя отвечает Сонхва и стаскивает одеяло на пол. — Ты правда считаешь меня красивым?  
— Невероятно красивый. Я никогда не встречал подобных тебе даже среди моделей, — Юнхо сползает с кровати, ставит камеру, которую возит с собой в сумке, небольшую, для особых случаев, на штатив. Он отодвигает штору, но не для освещения, ради красивого кадра.  
Юнхо еще никогда не стоял за камерой совершенно голым, но это его не смущает, более того в голове даже нет подобных мыслей. Он делает несколько снимков, просит Сохва чуть развернуться и делает ещё одну серию. Юнхо целует его плечо, гладит по руке, чтобы положить так, как ему нужно.  
— Посмотри на меня, — просит, стоя по ту сторону камеры. — Я никому их не покажу.  
Сонхва, к собственному удивлению, не испытывает никакого смущения. Наоборот — охотно позирует, предлагает какие-то свои идеи. Для них съемочный процесс — огромная часть жизни, если не самая большая. Сонхва не отказывает себе в удовольствии еще раз рассмотреть Юнхо, взглянуть немного по-другому. Он прекрасен, прекрасен во всем. Сонхва никогда не влюблялся в людей быстро, с первого взгляда. Для него важно было узнать человека получше, понять, чем тот живет. Но Юнхо стал исключением из всех возможных правил.  
— Ты тоже прекрасен, Чон Юнхо. С первой нашей встречи не мог взгляд от тебя оторвать, думал, спалюсь сразу же.  
— Никогда не замечал, — Юнхо улыбается и выключает камеру. — Видимо, был слишком увлечен работой. Я многого не вижу, когда снимаю, — он открывает шкаф, вытягивает оттуда футболку и какие-то брюки. — Твоя одежда еще мокрая. Скажешь Хонджуну, что я вылил на тебя апельсиновый сок и пришлось взять кое что из реквизита.  
Сонхва кивает в знак благодарности. Одежда ему немного велика, все-таки Юнхо выше и шире в плечах. Но смотрится очень даже стильно и симпатично.  
— Мне, конечно, не хочется сейчас начинать этот разговор, но думаю так будет честнее. Я еще раз повторюсь, что ты мне нравишься, очень. Рискну даже назвать это влюбленностью, — улыбается Сонхва. — Но с Хонджуном меня связывает семь лет отношений и совместный переезд в другую сторону. Я хочу все обдумать. В том смысле, что пока не знаю, как ему сказать об этом. И от тебя отказываться не хочу. Это звучит максимально неправильно и эгоистично. Но как человек, у которого тоже есть постоянный партнер, думаю, ты поймешь меня.  
Юнхо осторожно касается чужих губ.  
— Не говори, если не хочется. Я ничего от тебя не требую и сам не могу сказать, что будет дальше. Мы с Хонджуном подружились, и это, как минимум, подло по отношению к нему, да и к Минги, но… Сонхва, сейчас слишком много “но”. Возможно, это что-то вроде курортного романа? Только не отвечай ничего и не обещай, — он проводит пальцем по чужим губам. — Тебе нужно идти. Все нормально. 

Сонхва возвращается домой около четырех утра. Хонджуна еще нет, и это даже к лучшему. Мокрые вещи отправляются в стиральную машину.  
Сонхва быстро принимает душ, ему не хочется смывать с себя прикосновения Юнхо. Задержать бы их на коже подольше. Жаль, что сейчас это невозможно. Переодевшись в простые домашние штаны и майку, Сонхва идет в комнату и заваливается на кровать. В голове вроде тысячи мыслей роятся, но ни одну из них невозможно поймать за хвост, обдумать.  
Первое, что удается зацепить, — он уже давно не ревнует Хонджуна ни к кому. Даже сейчас, когда тот пропал до утра, отговариваясь работой. И дело не только в доверии, совсем нет. Сонхва просто-напросто остыл к Хонджуну. И его измена все только бы упростила.  
Хочется вернуться к тому моменту, когда чувства ушли и осталась только непонятная нездоровая привязанность. Наверное, это произошло уже здесь, в Испании. Сонхва просто разлюбил. Такое бывает, любовь проходит, сгорает. И нет здесь правых или виноватых. Насильно же не заставишь людей испытывать чувства, тем более такие сильные.  
Сонхва не пугает это откровение, в котором боялся признаться самому себе уже почти три года. Сложно ведь отказаться от совместной жизни с человеком, с которым тебе во всем комфортно и удобно.  
Но после встречи с Юнхо Сонхва понял одну важную вещь: привычка не стоит того, чтобы на нее растрачиваться. И еще, портить жизнь дорогому человеку. Хонджун заслуживает большего, он — замечательный мужчина.  
Но просто так, ради непонятных пока перспектив с Юнхо, Сонхва не готов бросить эту пресловутую привычку. Ведь им может надоесть, а отношения уже будут разрушены. Поэтому пока Сонхва будет создавать видимость, что все хорошо. А потом уже примет решение.  
Это нечестно. Но когда дело касается любви, о хороших решениях обычно речи и не идет.

После ухода Сонхва Юнхо перебирает фотографии. Те, что сделал сейчас, сохраняет в отдельную папку и паролит. Он не решается выложить их даже в облако, ведь то, что попадает в интернет, может остаться там навсегда. Так чуточку надежнее. Юнхо лучше отдаст их потом, лично. Это нужно сделать обязательно. Ему всегда нравилось показывать другим людям мир, который отражается в его собственных глазах и смотреть на то, что видят они.  
Юнхо не может уснуть. Он просто лежит в кровати, наблюдая за движением занавески прямо перед собой. Решение, как быть дальше, уже есть. В первую очередь, стоит купить принтер и сделать свою работу согласно контракту.

На следующий день Сонхва решает, что неплохо было бы пригласить Юнхо на обед. Они действительно многого не знают друг о друге. Пробелов для заполнения достаточно. Хонджун, занятый подготовкой к показу, сейчас почти не появляется дома. До следующих съемок есть еще несколько дней отдыха. И это все очень даже на руку. Утром Сонхва пишет Юнхо адрес небольшой, но очень уютной кафешки в центре Мадрида. Там можно насладиться отличным видом на город и попробовать волшебные вкусные десерты. Юнхо почти сразу же соглашается.  
Сонхва радуется, словно школьник, их предстоящему свиданию. Мысль о свидании кажется странной и привлекательной одновременно. Все-таки, когда ты в длительных отношениях с постоянным партнером, ваши совместные походы в ресторан, кино или театр становятся скорее частью быта совместной жизни. Хотя будет несправедливо говорить так о всех парах.  
Сонхва решает не одеваться слишком формально или ярко, чтобы придать их встрече атмосферу расслабленности и комфорта. Выбор падает на легкие белые брюки и футболку в тон с небольшим вырезом.  
Сонхва выходит из дома чуть позже, чем планировал, и из-за пробок приезжает в кафе с опозданием.  
— Привет, — улыбается Сонхва, замечая Юнхо за одним из столиков на улице. — Извини, не мог найти ключи от машины.  
С тихим шорохом по тротуарной плитке проезжают ножки стула с плетеной спинкой, когда Юнхо поднимается со своего места. Он спокоен и расслаблен, примерно так себя чувствуют хорошо отдохнувшие и выспавшиеся люди, хотя эта ночь была полна мыслей. Юнхо тянется рукой к Сонхва, проводит большим пальцем по скуле, и вереница фенечек одна за одной спадают с запястья. Он концентрирует все внимание на себе, касаясь губ легким поцелуем.  
— Привет, — улыбается, смотрит в глаза так близко, что хочется отодвинуться. — Все нормально, я взял себе попить.  
Сонхва сгорает от желания углубить поцелуй, но делать это на людях будет просто неприлично и неуважительно по отношению к посетителям. Поэтому он просто обнимает Юнхо, задерживая руки на его талии, и присаживается напротив.  
— Здесь очень мило. Я часто захожу сюда перед работой или между съемками. У них просто потрясающие десерты.  
Сонхва не может стереть со своего лица улыбку. Он немного волнуется, как, наверное, любой человек на первых свиданиях. Но это волнение приятное, не предвещающее ничего плохого.  
— Я ждал тебя, чтобы оценить, — Юнхо отпивает лимонад из своего стакана. — Напитки здесь точно вполне, — он посмеивается и берет руку Сонхва в свою, чтобы переплести пальцы. — Все нормально?  
Ему хочется добавить “с Хонджуном”, но даже в голове это звучит как-то мерзко.  
Сонхва поглаживает большим пальцем мягкую ладонь Юнхо и не может отделаться от чувства правильности происходящего. Словно так и должно быть.  
— Да, все в порядке. Хочу насладиться своими свободными деньками, они случаются не так часто. Работать, конечно, все равно придется, рутинную бюрократию никто не отменял, — вздыхает Сонхва. — Но я рад, что мы смогли выбраться. Ты, наверное, так и не видел город?  
— Нет. Пока не было возможности. В выходные я чаще всего просматривал фото, обсуждал моменты съемок. Все как обычно. Хотя я надеюсь, что ты не со всеми фотографами так плотно общаешься и предлагаешь погулять, — по Юнхо сразу читается, что он шутит, потому что улыбка и глаза светятся.  
— Я был, наверное, пять раз в Нью-Йорке, но так и не смог там нормально погулять — работа, — вспоминает Сонхва. — Так плотно я вообще ни с кем и никогда не общался.  
Сонхва игриво поводит бровями, продолжая сжимать ладонь Юнхо в своей. Отпускать ее совсем не хочется.  
— Перекусим и прогуляемся? — предлагает Юнхо, просматривая меню через телефон.  
Насладившись десертами и освежающими лимонадами, Сонхва решает показать Юнхо центр Мадрида при свете дня. Бесспорно, ночью этот город тоже прекрасен. Но лучше все-таки рассмотреть его с разных сторон.  
Сонхва водит Юнхо по узким улочкам и огромным площадям, рассказывает про особенности архитектуры того или иного района, таскает по крошечным сувенирным магазинчикам. И все это время не отпускает его руку. Кажется, если отпустить, то волшебство исчезнет и он проснется в своей квартире без возможности быть рядом с Юнхо. Звучит пугающе. Поэтому Сонхва лишь крепче сжимает пальцы в своих.  
Они, наконец-то, доходят до Парка Буэн-Ретиро, покупают себе по стаканчику мороженого и садятся на одну из лавочек, скрытую в тени деревьев.  
— Не устал? — спрашивает Сонхва, слизывая подтаявшее мороженое.  
— Нет. Я бы не хотел, чтобы этот день заканчивался, даже если завтра не смогу встать с кровати.  
Юнхо поднимает голову вверх, смотрит на кусочки неба сквозь листья деревьев. Оно кажется чем-то бесконечно далёким и в то же время ужасно близким и притягательным. Он поворачивает голову к Сонхва и, улыбаясь, просто смотрит на него. Иногда кажется, что впереди множество совместных дней, но Юнхо соврет, если скажет, что не боится смотреть в будущее.  
— У нас впереди два дня выходных. Ты можешь официально не вставать с кровати. А ноутбук всегда можно притащить прямо в постель.  
Сонхва придвигается чуть ближе к Юнхо, кладет руку на его затылок, поглаживает, проходясь пальцами по выступающим позвонкам, и целует. Чуть более откровенно, чем в кафе. На вкус губы Юнхо мятно-шоколадные от съеденного мороженного. Сонхва облизывает их и слегка прикусывает, дразнится.  
— До него ещё надо дойти, — посмеивается Юнхо и перехватывает инициативу — целует сам и, увлекшись, кладет руку на бедро, поглаживая.  
Сонхва охотно отвечает на поцелуй, улыбается в него, придерживая Юнхо теперь за плечо, чуть сжимая.  
— Нас может увидеть столько людей, — на мгновение прерывается Сонхва. — И всем плевать. Нереальное чувство, согласен?  
— Согласен, — Юнхо улыбается в ответ. — Только очень странно и все равно ждёшь подвоха. Но я быстро привыкну.  
— Да, в Корее мы давно уже словили бы десяток осуждающих взглядов. Вроде такая продвинутая страна в плане технологий, а подобная мелочь до сих пор всех почему-то смущает.  
Сонхва целует Юнхо за ухом, слегка прикусывает нежную кожу, едва ощутимо. На улице жарко, под палящим солнцем мороженое тает, пачкает пальцы. Сонхва шутливо проводит ими по чужим губам — все еще полным и влажным после поцелуя. Юнхо облизывается сразу после.  
— Вкусно. Но мало, — он откусывает кусок от чужого мороженого и довольно улыбается.  
Они гуляют до самого вечера, успевая обойти, пожалуй, весь основной туристический маршрут Мадрида. И решают разойтись, только уже совсем умотавшись. Сонхва провожает Юнхо до отеля, расположенного в самом центре города. Поднимается с ним до номера, но не заходит, в этом нет смысла, им и так сегодня было хорошо.  
— Я думаю, встретимся уже на съемках послезавтра? С удовольствием устраивал бы тебе экскурсии хоть каждый день, но надо еще работу доделать, дедлайны горят.  
Сонхва обнимает Юнхо за шею и целует его в губы. Приходится немного поднять голову из-за разницы в росте. Это совсем не смущает, наоборот — заводит.  
Сонхва одергивает себя. Сейчас не время и не место. Он отстраняется, облизывается, заигрывая с Юнхо, и спускается вниз — ему еще надо как-то добраться до стоянки, где он оставил свою машину.

После прогулки с Сонхва Юнхо принимает душ, читает на ночь пару страниц книги, закинутой в чемодан на случай скуки, и просматривает в телефоне дела на завтра. Минги он в тот вечер не пишет. Просто не вспоминает об этом.  
Утро крепко обнимает Юнхо солнечным светом и духотой, выгоняет из постели шумом из коридора. Он садится на кровати, опуская ноги вниз, ерошит волосы. Впереди трудный день и нужно чувствовать себя на отлично. Юнхо выходит на завтрак в ближайшее кафе, потому что хочется немного прогуляться, отвечает на текущие сообщения, дает распоряжения помощникам.  
Вернувшись в номер, он тут же садится за ноутбук и поднимает голову, когда за окном глубокий вечер. Солнце прощается с этим днем, оставляя на щеке легкий поцелуй заката, и Юнхо вновь тянет на улицу. Он вдыхает запах вечернего города и просто прогуливается, чтобы освежить свои мысли. Достает телефон, пробегая глазами по списку сделанного. Сонхва он не звонит и не пишет, ведь их отношения за пределами встреч не должны выходить за рамки рабочих. Это сложно, хочется банально спросить “как прошел твой день?”, но Юнхо держится. Он не пишет и другому человеку — это осознанное решение, которое сейчас окончательно сформировалось внутри. Юнхо не рассказывает ему о последних рабочих проблемах, не спрашивает, как запись. Он уверен, что с той стороны никто не паникует от отсутствия звонков и текста. Минги погружен в работу намного больше, чем в жизнь. Юнхо порой казалось, что без этого он рассыпется на части, что музыка, как клей, держит все кусочки вместе.  
Юнхо забредает куда-то перекусить и просто понаблюдать за людьми. Возвращается в отель, вновь ложится спать, мысленно он желает “сладких снов” Сонхва и думает о том, что же чувствует к Минги, пытаясь определить для самого себя не словами, так хотя бы образами. Мысли плавно перетекают одна в другую. Минги представляется ему ярким светлячком, сидящим в банке, свой собственный образ Юнхо не может ухватить.

Сонхва приезжает домой уже поздно. Он долго кружил на машине по центру города, обдумывая сегодняшнее свидание с Юнхо. Наверное, это был один из самых счастливых дней за последние несколько лет. Сразу после переезда в Испанию Сонхва работал почти без выходных, чтобы завоевать репутацию и сделать себе имя на западном фэшн-рынке. На фоне угасающих чувств к Хонджуну завалы в студии и офисе лишь добавляли его долгим будням серости.  
Сейчас же он чувствует, будто мир стал чуть лучше, где-то выкрутили яркость на максимум и все вокруг заиграло новыми красками.  
С Хонджуном так уже не будет. Это стоило понять чуть раньше, но пресловутые привычки и комфорт в лице одного человека проходят не так быстро. От них крайне сложно отказаться.  
Сонхва привычно паркуется на подземной стоянке и медленно, неохотно поднимается по лестнице в их квартиру. Удлиняет свой путь настолько, насколько это вообще возможно.  
Хонджуна он застает на кухне за просмотром какого-то сериала с бокалом вина.  
— И где ты был? — почти равнодушно спрашивает Хонджун, не отвлекаясь от экрана ноутбука.  
— Прогулялся по городу, пообедал. Тебя не было дома, а торчать здесь одному — крайне скучно и уныло.  
Сонхва присаживается на диван рядом с Хонджуном, целует его, ощущая абсолютную пустоту внутри. Происходящее не кажется чем-то правильным. Так быть не должно.  
— Мог бы и написать.  
— Прости, я как-то замотался и забыл.  
Извинения Сонхва не особо искренние, но пока он не примет окончательного решения, надо поддержать видимость нормальных отношений.  
Хонджун просто кивает в ответ и предлагает выпить с ним вина.

Весь следующий день Сонхва проводит в офисе за простой рутинной работой с бумажками и договорами. Это не очень срочная задача, но дома находиться становится просто невозможно. У Хонджуна из-за близости показа постоянные истерики и перепады настроения. Да и Сонхва с каждым днем все сложнее играть в любовь, когда ее уже и нет.  
Юнхо открыл ему глаза на правду. Сонхва влюбился так быстро, что, наверное, чувства к Хонджуну и правда потухли давно. Это нелегко принять сразу, всему свое время. Но Сонхва мысленно надеется, что совсем скоро наберется смелости рассказать все Хонджуну. Он поступает крайне некрасиво и даже подло, удерживая рядом человека, которого разлюбил.  
Сонхва вздыхает тяжело, от всех этих размышлений голова раскалывается. Потом, все потом.

В день съемок Юнхо почему-то очень волнуется. Они не виделись с Сонхва пару дней, не общались и не пересекались. Создается ощущение, что той прогулки не было совсем. Может, она привиделась или была плодом больной фантазии.  
Он выбирает между привычной футболкой и рубашкой насыщенного синего цвета. Последняя ему нравится больше, и хочется в глазах симпатичного тебе человека выглядеть лучше, но и явно наряжаться не стоит. Вздохнув, Юнхо всё же берет в руки рубашку. Дополняет черными брюками, закидывает на плечо сумку с распечатками и едет в студию.  
На съемочной площадке он вызывает фурор. Тут же получая пару предложений встретиться вечером и выпить. Юнхо машет руками, смеется и говорит, что ему просто захотелось и это никакие не намеки. Чуть позже приходится закатать рукава рубашки, чтобы они не мешали.  
Он раскладывает фотографии на пол, и они со стилистами и дизайнерами долго ходят вокруг, выбирая самые удачные решения, обсуждают, на что сегодня стоит обратить внимание. Не хватает более свободных и просторных кадров. Юнхо предлагает выбраться куда-то в ландшафт и поснимать там.  
— Юнхо! — весело машет ему девушка, работающая со стилистами. Они общались на нескольких съемках и успели наладить контакт. — Хочешь? Она тычет тонким пальчиком в фотографии каких-то парней, точнее в одного конкретного. Это оттеночный, смоется.  
Юнхо округляет глаза и сначала думает, что это шутка, но потом соглашается. Он красится не в первый раз, и почему бы не попробовать что-то новое.  
— А давай, — он подмигивает девушке, и ее визг будоражит всю площадку. — Мари, спокойнее, — Юнхо кладет ей руки на плечи и садится в кресло.  
Встает с него уже с пепельными волосами с легким оттенком мятного. Мари вздыхает, массовка закатывает глаза, а один из дизайнеров кивает на площадку, предлагая сменить локацию.  
Съемка в этот раз выходит на редкость веселой. 

Сонхва приезжает в студию уже вечером. Утром у него была долгая и сложная встреча с редакторами одного из журналов. Они требовали сделать невозможное в очень короткое время, не собираясь выслушивать возражения и учитывать сроки и здравый смысл. Из офиса Сонхва выходит морально выжатым и немного злым. Единственное, что придает ему сил — это ожидание встречи с Юнхо. Они все это время не переписывались, не общались. Сонхва банально не знал, с чего начать. Дома на его очень сильно давило присутствие Хонджуна, на работе хотелось освободиться от всех мыслей, создать себе информационный вакуум.  
В студию он заходит буквально за пару часов до предполагаемого окончания съемок. Первым делом Сонхва снимает строгий пиджак, который надел ради встречи. Деловой стиль — это конечно модно и красиво, но не в плюс тридцать.  
Юнхо он замечает не сразу. Точнее, просто не узнает. Джинсы и футболка сменились на брюки и рубашку — крайне стильное сочетание. На левом запястье заметен отблеск ремешка явно не дешевых часов. Но фенечки на правом остаются как неизменный символ образа Юнхо. И волосы… такого нежного, пастельного оттенка.  
Ему безумно идет. У Сонхва даже дар речи пропадает.  
Он ждет, пока Юнхо закончит очередную серию снимков, и подходит к нему, едва сдерживая себя, чтобы не обнять и поцеловать прямо здесь, у всех на глазах.  
— Юнхо, ты выглядишь потрясающе. Конечно, ты всегда хорош собой, но сегодня просто превзошел все ожидания.  
— Спасибо, — отвечает ему Юнхо. — И это не только моя заслуга, — Юнхо машет рукой девушке. — Мари!  
Она подпрыгивает, машет активнее, а потом и лучезарно улыбается Сонхва. День у нее тоже явно удался, хотя взгляд немного потух из-за тяжелых съемок. Все уже с трудом сидят на месте и ждут окончания процесса.  
— Еще немного, и я закончу, — шепчет Юнхо так, чтобы никто не услышал. — Выглядишь уставшим, что-то случилось?  
— Да, днем была очень тяжелая встреча. Но сейчас мое настроение поднялось, — так же тихо отвечает Сонхва.  
Очень тяжело сейчас смотреть на Юнхо и не обнимать его, не иметь возможности коснуться. Он устал и хочет хоть немного тепла. Но почти все на площадке знают Хонджуна — пока нельзя себя выдавать.  
— Последний образ и по домам, — громко объявляет Юнхо на всю площадку, чем вызывает активную радость буквально всех присутствующих.  
На последний образ уходит около двух часов. Модель явно устала, Юнхо приходится как-то ее шевелить и подбадривать, чтобы она не теряла образ. Но тяжело не только ей. Юнхо и сам кривится, ругается про себя, ходит умыться, чтобы привести голову в порядок. Когда съемки наконец закончены, он желает всем приятного вечера, благодарит за работу.  
Сонхва в этот раз не принимает активного участия в процессе. Юнхо прекрасно понимает концепт съемки и отлично справляется. Сонхва этому очень рад и благодарен за такой уровень профессионализма. Он очень вымотался сегодня, давно с ним такого не было.  
Уже к десяти вечера все разъезжаются по домам — чуть сонные и такие же уставшие. Целый день на съемочной площадке — работа не из легких, утомляет сильно. Сонхва ждет пока Юнхо соберет оборудование, медленно потягивая американо в надежде взбодриться.  
— Я скучал по тебе, — улыбается Сонхва.  
— Я тоже, — Юнхо целует его в щеку и чуть приобнимает, подойдя вплотную. — Есть время или тебе нужно домой?  
Ему хочется, чтобы Сонхва просто остался с ним, поехать в отель или в ресторан, поужинать, а потом в кровать, проснуться утром. Юнхо снова прячут в шкафу, но уже по-другой причине.  
— Время есть. Я сказал Хонджуну, что вернусь очень поздно… ну, или очень рано.  
Сонхва кладет свою ладонь на талию Юнхо, гладит сквозь мягкую ткань рубашки, облизывается, думая о том, как будет ее снимать.  
— Поужинаем в номере? Не хочу тебя сейчас ни с кем делить, даже если они будут просто смотреть, — Юнхо целует Сонхва в висок и тянет его за руку к выходу. — Идем.  
— С удовольствием  
И Сонхва, конечно, думает совсем не об ужине. Они спускаются на парковку, садятся в машину, но не успевают даже тронуться с места. Сонхва хватает Юнхо за шею довольно грубо, притягивает к себе и целует в губы глубоко, влажно и горячо. Так, что жар волнами прокатывается по телу. Ему охотно отвечают, то подстраиваясь, то перехватывая инициативу. Юнхо тянет за рубашку Сонхва, вытаскивая ее из брюк, добирается горячей ладонью до кожи. Пальцы немного подрагивают от волнения. Он гладит, проводит по позвоночнику, придерживает за пояс и тянет на себя, когда воздуха в поцелуе не хватает.  
Сонхва сжимает Юнхо за плечо, двигается ближе, насколько это вообще возможно в машине. Свободной рукой он придерживается за чужую спину, сжимая и оттягивая ткань от накатившего возбуждения.  
— Это все прекрасно, но так мы до отеля никогда не доберемся, — смеется Сонхва.  
Юнхо окидывает взглядом заднее сидение машины.  
— А может, и не нужно? — он поглаживает чужую щеку, заглядывает в глаза преданным щенком. — Но на кровати все же удобнее.  
— Я предпочитаю комфорт, — улыбается Сонхва.  
Он выдыхает, заводит машину и отвозит их к отелю. Всю дорогу Юнхо дразнит его прикосновениями, взглядами. Это, как минимум, безрассудно и небезопасно. Однако возбуждает получше любого порно.  
До номера однако приходится добираться спокойно, не привлекая лишнего внимания. Несмотря на дозволенность подобных отношений, банальную вежливость еще никто не отменял. За закрытой дверью Юнхо позволяет себе расслабиться и обнять.  
— Мне не хватало тебя, — он целует Сонхва сквозь собственную улыбку. — Давай в душ по отдельности, одежда нужна тебе сухой.  
— Какой ты скучный, — фырчит Сонхва, но все-таки отправляется в ванную.  
Надолго он там не задерживается, слишком скучал по Юнхо и его прикосновениям. Наспех вытеревшись мягким полотенцем, Сонхва накидывает махровый халат на голое тело и выходит из душа.  
Исчезнув на несколько минут, Юнхо после не утруждает себя даже минимальной одеждой. Он сразу лезет руками под чужой халат, касаясь теплой кожи, скользит пальцами по бедру, поднимается выше. Это не похоже на открывание подарка или разворачивание конфеты — Юнхо сравнил бы это с маленьким чудом.  
Путь до кровати не близкий, когда состоит из совсем маленьких шагов и поцелуев до головокружения. Комната наполняется выдохами и пока ещё чуть слышными стонами. Юнхо по дороге снимает халат с чужих плеч, осыпая их взамен поцелуями.  
Сонхва дрожит, тело его покрывается приятными мурашками. Везде, где губы Юнхо касаются кожи, остается невидимый, но четко ощутимый след. Пусть он не отпечатается синяком засоса или укуса, но так даже интереснее. Про них будет знать только Сонхва и никто больше в целом мире.  
Он утягивает Юнхо на кровать, опрокидывая на себя, обнимая за широкую спину, поглаживая ее, пытаясь не царапать.  
— Как же я жил эти несколько дней без твоих прикосновений, не представляю, — урчит Сонхва, оставляя поцелуй на плече Юнхо.  
— Скучал так же, как и я, — отвечают ему, спускаясь поцелуями на грудь, потом ниже, к животу. — Как ты любишь?  
— Просто сделай мне… нам хорошо. Чтобы я никогда не забыл сегодняшнюю ночь.  
Сонхва обнимает Юнхо крепче, не хочет отпускать, не сейчас.  
— Ты так банален, — шепчет Юнхо, касаясь губами краешка чужого уха. Он бы хотел продлить эту ночь на две, а лучше на три. Чтобы сначала просто обнимать друг друга, потом целовать, пока не надоест, потом любить до самого рассвета. Но впереди не так много времени.  
Юнхо скользит пальцами по чужой спине, перевернув их обоих набок, гладит бедро. Он приподнимает ногу Сонхва, чтобы закинуть ее на свою и стать ещё ближе. Ощущения от чужого горячего тела просто потрясающие. Жарко, но хочется ближе, душно, нечем дышать, но Юнхо отдает последний воздух в поцелуе.  
Сонхва не стесняется в стонах, выдыхает шумно, ломко гнется в чужие руки. Юнхо будто уже знает все его предпочтения, делает как нужно им двоим. Так хорошо, что Сонхва зажмуривается, облизывается — губы пересохли — и шепчет на грани слышимости:  
— Я безумно рад, что встретил тебя, Юнхо.  
— Не трать силы, они тебе ещё понадобятся, — отвечает ему Юнхо, проводя пальцами по губам, касаясь ими кончика языка.  
Он поглаживает везде, где может дотянуться, успокаивает, прежде чем всё же перевернуть Сонхва на спину. Юнхо достает из кармана халата небольшой тюбик со смазкой: их куплено несколько и они любовно запрятаны по всему номеру, чтобы не бегать в поисках в случае чего. Юнхо смазывает пальцы, но не лезет за поцелуем, не пытается отвлечь, наоборот наблюдает. Ему нравится, как вздрагивает чужое тело, как меняется выражение лица, когда он мягко вводит их внутрь.  
Сонхва давно не был снизу, и пальцы сначала доставляют небольшой дискомфорт, скорее с непривычки. Но Юнхо чуток и нежен, не спешит, не пытается угнаться за собственным удовольствием. Он медленно и аккуратно растягивает Сонхва так, чтобы точно не сделать больно. Поглаживает мягкие узкие стенки. Сонхва закусывает с силой нижнюю губу — это все слишком, скулит тихо в немой просьбе. Разводит ноги, расслабляется и тянется к Юнхо за очередным жарким объятием. Раскатав презерватив по члену, тот входит довольно резко, в одно движение, и ловит губами резкий выдох, больше похожий на вскрик. Юнхо смакует его в поцелуе, растягивает в стон и начинает двигаться. Сначала медленно и плавно, раскачиваясь, потом все быстрее. Ему так хорошо, что он с силой сжимает чужие бедра, совсем забывая, что не должен оставлять следов. Юнхо выпрямляет спину, поддергивает Сонхва к себе и в очередном движении входит на всю длину, не сдерживая стон.  
— Ох, Юнхо, можешь быстрее, — то ли просит, то ли умоляет Сонхва.  
Одной рукой он держится за шею Юнхо, больно ее сжимая, пытаясь удержать некий баланс. Второй — хватается за простынь, как за якорь, в надежде не утонуть. Он не узнает свой голос, почти срываясь на крик. Как же хорошо… Сонхва не хватало именно такой “заботы”. Когда ты весь в чужих руках, но удовольствие умножается на сто и делится на двоих. Накатывает волной, когда просьбу выполняют без промедления и лишних вопросов. Юнхо наращивает темп, входит резче и глубже. Он всегда был вынослив — съемочный процесс не терпит слабаков. Ему хочется еще и еще. Юнхо рычит сквозь сжатые зубы, не сбавляя скорости.  
Сонхва кажется, что он или кончит сейчас, или отрубится. А может, и все вместе. Он приоткрывает рот, постоянно пробегая языком по губам, дышит через раз, на громкие стоны уже просто нет сил. Сонхва чувствует, как из него выбивают все лишнее, оставляя лишь обнаженное, как высоковольтный провод, наслаждение.  
В какой-то момент Юнхо вдруг замирает, сгребает Сонхва в объятие и кончает. В горле пересохло, перед глазами все плывет. Ему нужно несколько мгновений, чтобы прийти в себя. И еще немного, чтоб сориентироваться и обхватить член Сонхва ладонью.  
Сонхва хватает пары секунд, чтобы догнать Юнхо. Кончая в его ладонь, он зажмуривается до белых пятен перед глазами и расслабляется, откидываясь на подушки, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.  
Они идут в душ, теперь уже вместе, продолжая иногда обмениваться поцелуями. Несерьезные, они, как заблудившиеся блики солнца, не греют, но радуют. Юнхо забивает на ужин, на него сейчас совершенно нет сил. Он тащит Сонхва обратно в постель, не слушая никаких возражений, кутает в одеяло и придавливает собой, обнимая сзади большим медведем. Ему хочется говорить какую-нибудь чушь, объявляя эту ночь лучшей, но Юнхо не торопится бросаться словами. Он прижимает Сонхва ближе к себе.  
— Я хочу тебя снова, но у меня нет сил, — Юнхо забирается пальцами в его волосы, поднимая их от шеи до затылка, обхватывает губами позвонки.  
— У меня, если честно, тоже, — сонно отвечает Сонхва. — Но, думаю, мы еще наверстаем.  
Сонхва так не хочется вставать с кровати, покидать тепло, волнами исходящее от горячего тела Юнхо. Собственно, он и не противится, а просто засыпает под убаюкивающие прикосновения и поцелуи. Юнхо наблюдает за этим через полуприкрытые веки. Его и самого клонит в сон, но он дожидается момента, когда у Сонхва выравнивается дыхание. У Юнхо нет никакого желания покидать постель в поисках телефона и решать, сколько они могут себе позволить. Он подтягивает Сонхва еще ближе к себе, утыкается носом в чужую шею и засыпает.  
Просыпается Юнхо первым. Открывает глаза и натыкается взглядом на чужую макушку, торчащую из-под одела. Юнхо не спешит тревожить сон Сонхва, но не может удержать себя от прикосновений. Целует плечо, нащупывает под одеялом горячее тело, прижимается к нему, поглаживает бедро.  
Сонхва не сразу понимает, что происходит. Он ворочается, жмурится и в какой-то момент просто ощущает прикосновения Юнхо на своей коже. Отличное доброе утро. Сонхва вжимается в тепло знакомых рук, подставляется под поцелуи и мычит довольно:  
— Доброе утро.  
— Доброе утро, — вторят ему чуть слышно. — Не знаю сколько сейчас времени, но ты явно везде опоздал.  
Спустив одеяло еще ниже с чужого плеча, Юнхо оставляет на коже поцелуй, рукой добирается до живота, выводя там какие-то узоры. Дотрагивается до члена и поглаживает его, пока осторожно и нежно, почти невесомо. Сонхва под одеялом такой горячий, что это тепло очень не хочется потерять. Юнхо накрывается с головой и поцелуями отмеряет на его спине каждый сантиметр.  
— Да плевать.  
Сонхва уже правда все равно. Когда Юнхо ласкает его вот так, нежно, раскованно, остальной мир просто перестает иметь хоть какое-то значение, теряет краски. Поэтому Сонхва просто прикрывает глаза и отдается полностью, до конца.  
Юнхо добирается поцелуями до поясницы, чуть прикусывает кожу и жарко выдыхает, прежде чем перевернуть Сонхва на спину. Под одеялом слишком жарко, сложно дышать, поэтому он стягивает его с себя и смотрит вверх, когда легко касается губами члена, продолжая поглаживать пальцами.  
— Мне нравится вид с этой точки, я бы даже сфотографировал, но лучше запомню, — Юнхо проводит языком от основания члена до головки.  
— Хотел бы я каждый день так просыпаться, — стонет Сонхва, забираясь пальцами в спутанные после сна волосы Юнхо.  
— Я бы хотел просыпаться с тобой, — негромко говорит Юнхо, бодая чужую руку.  
Он обхватывает член ладонью, двигает ей вверх-вниз, стараясь делать это очень аккуратно. Иногда замирает, словно ему нужно время, чтобы полюбоваться, целует. Юнхо явно нравится то, что он делает, или дело в человеке. Он опирается на одну руку, чтобы держать равновесие и, прикрыв глаза, берет головку в рот, медленно опускаясь ниже. Снова замирает.  
Сонхва вздрагивает. Слова Юнхо очень напоминают признание, которое пока никто из них не произносил вслух. Возможно, это все просто разыгравшееся воображение и нереализованные желания. Но Сонхва улыбается, ощущая, как после сказанного по телу разливается тепло. Юнхо ласкает очень умело, хочется провести в этих объятиях еще не одну ночь. Сонхва расслабленно откидывается на подушки, продолжая лениво играться с прядками чужих волос. Юнхо больше работает рукой, языком и губами, лишь добавляя удовольствия. Водит кончиком, лижет или даже ударяет — пробует по-разному, решая, что нравится больше и отзывается лучше. Он исследует, играет, трогает. Процесс затягивает, и Юнхо сам не замечает, как ползет вверх возбуждение, а движения становятся резче, быстрее.  
Сонхва стонет тихо, жмурится, пытаясь максимально отдаться удовольствию. Юнхо чутко проходится по всем его самым чувствительным точкам. Понимая, что в таком темпе он долго не продержится, Сонхва начинает ерзать на кровати, тянуть жёсткие пряди чужих волос, наверняка доставляя дискомфорт:  
— Ты с ума меня сводишь.  
Но это действует совсем не так, как предполагалось. Юнхо не останавливается, скорее наоборот. Он берет глубже и старается не сбиваться с ритма. Смотрит вверх, пытаясь сказать глазами все то, что не способен выразить по-другому.  
Сонхва выдерживает еще буквально несколько минут, изгибается в спине и, закусив губу, кончает. Он зависает где-то вакууме, а потом резко заваливается обратно, пытаясь отдышаться.  
— Прости, что не предупредил, — извиняется Сонхва.  
Юнхо улыбается, прикрывая один глаз.  
— Да нормально все. Я в душ сбегаю, подумай пока, что хочешь поесть.  
Скрывшись за дверью ванной, Юнхо забирается под воду, моет лицо. Он опускает голову, и вода стекает по волосам. Мысль вполне логичная, но все же непрошенная, никак не хочет покидать его: Сонхва не хочется отпускать. Сам Юнхо в этой ситуации является вором, пиратом, если говорить романтичнее, но в то же время он чувствует себя ограбленным. Всего этого слишком мало: одно утро, один вечер, один день в череде других, которые Сонхва проведет не с ним. Они не говорят об этом, но Юнхо боится стать ошибкой, совсем немного, но все же. Всегда есть шанс, что перевесит не твоя сторона. Там у Сонхва стабильная жизнь, отношения, которых не нужно стесняться и, возможно, чувства.  
— Ты любишь его? — спрашивает Юнхо, выходя из ванной, вытирая полотенцем волосы. Он делает это невзначай, так интересуются планами на день или сводкой новостей, но не тем, что гложет.  
Сонхва, расслабленного и немного сонного после оргазма, подобный вопрос застает врасплох. Он приподнимается на локтях, смотрит на Юнхо непонимающе, пытается вообще понять, к чему это и зачем.  
— Неожиданно, — теряется Сонхва. — Но вопрос правильный. Я сам думаю об этом уже не первый год и только с твоим приездом смог четко все понять. Мой ответ — да, люблю. Но уже давно не как партнера. Сейчас Хонджун для меня как близкий друг. Вроде и терять не хочется, но и в романтическом плане у нас будущего нет. Я хотел поговорить с ним незадолго до переезда. Но потом случились все эти угрозы, преследования. И я просто не смог его бросить. А дальше была адаптация в новой стране. Долгое время мы не знали языка и могли рассчитывать только друг на друга. Это было удобно, а я жалел и себя, и Хонджуна, не испытывая уже к нему никаких чувств, кроме дружеских. Звучит ужасно, да?  
Сонхва впервые произносит это вслух. И с одной стороны, у него с плеч будто свалился огромный груз, давивший на него уже очень долгое время. С другой — он чувствует себя самым последним уродом и подонком. Поддерживать отношения из жалости и ради собственного комфорта… Что может быть хуже?  
— Нет. Не ужасно, — Юнхо садится на кровать, поправляет полотенце на бедрах. — Но Хонджун, кажется, любит тебя по-другому, — он забирается выше, чтобы обнять, коснуться губ.  
Юнхо не спрашивает, как Сонхва относится к нему самому, это кажется сейчас не таким уж важным, на это будет время. Но ему нужно было знать, насколько крепки связи там и есть ли шанс распутать эти веревки. Юнхо слукавит, если скажет, что не рад, что мысль о свободе Сонхва не заставляет его улыбнуться. Он касается поцелуем плеча и вновь поднимается с постели.  
— Идем завтракать или тебе пора?  
— Я понимаю, что он все еще любит меня. Поэтому до сих пор не могу решиться рассказать ему все. Хотя и понимаю, что ложью делаю Хонджуну еще больнее, — Сонхва поднимается, облокачиваясь на спинку кровати. — Давай позавтракаем, хочу провести еще немного времени с тобой.  
— Пойдем, посидим где-нибудь, пока не так жарко, в отеле совершенно не хочется оставаться, — Юнхо достает из шкафа футболку. — Тут недалеко неплохое кафе, как-то набрел на него случайно, пока гулял. Когда не знаешь маршрутов, можно набрести на что-то интересное.  
Он улыбается так тепло и солнечно, что становится немного легче. Все вдруг кажется не таким уж важным, кроме, конечно, завтрака.  
Сонхва охотно соглашается. Приняв душ и переодевшись, они спускаются вниз, чтобы забрать машину с парковки. В лобби отеля многолюдно и шумно, разношерстная толпа туристов активно обсуждает предстоящий отдых. Сонхва улыбается и берет Юнхо за руку, переплетает их пальцы. Иногда хочется, чтобы весь мир знал о твоем счастье. Когда оно переполняет так, что уже просто невозможно держать это внутри, молчать.  
Юнхо возвращается в номер после обеда. Кровать уже убрана и застелена. Номер сияет чистотой, и это даже грустно, ушел какой-то шарм их ленивого утра. Сидеть здесь как в клетке нет никакого желания. Юнхо берет ноутбук и выбирается в парк, потом переползает в какое-то кафе. Работать на природе приятнее, даже дышать легче. Он иногда открывает папку с фотографиями Сонхва и улыбается. До отъезда меньше месяца. 

Еще ночью телефон Сонхва разрядился, и у него не было никакого желания это исправлять. Он прекрасно понимает, что там с десяток пропущенных от Хонджуна. А ответить и нечего. Любое оправдание будет звучать невероятно глупо и по-детски.  
По дороге домой Сонхва пытается придумать хоть какую-то правдивую историю, но в голове пусто, вакуум. Такой ситуации нет и не будет никаких отмазок.  
Сонхва тихо заходит в квартиру, пытаясь не шуметь. Если Хонджун еще спит, разговор можно отложить хотя бы на пару часов. Но чуда, конечно, не случается. Хонджун встречает его в гостиной с чашкой кофе в руках. У него жуткие подглазники, опухшие, покрасневшие веки и, в целом, очень потрепанный вид:  
— Привет, — неловко начинает Сонхва, пытаясь выдавить из себя улыбку.  
— Это все, что ты мне хочешь сказать? — Хонджун отставляет чашку на стол, подходит ближе. — Не брал трубку всю ночь, игнорировал все сообщения. Ребята со студии не знают где ты, думали со мной. А знаешь, что самое интересное? Юнхо тоже не отвечал. Удивительное совпадение.  
Сонхва пытается не растеряться, держать себя в руках. Рассказать ли все сейчас или подождать? Пришло ли уже время? Сонхва смотрит на Хонджуна, на человека, ради которого он до сих пор готов пойти на многое. Но не чувствует того всплеска эмоций, как раньше. Его больше не хочется прижать к себе, поцеловать… любить.  
Но и сваливать все сейчас кажется подлостью. Хотя молчание — предательство еще большее.  
— Джун-и, не злись. Мы с Юнхо отбирали фотографии для обложки и уснули у него. Я сильно проспал, телефон был разряжен.  
Проговаривая это вслух, Сонхва еще больше понимает, что нормального оправдания тут не придумать. Ситуация однозначная и прямая.  
— Ты слышишь себя, Пак Сонхва? — Хонджун закусывает нижнюю губу, глаза его наполняются слезами. — Подросток бы придумал отмазку получше. Ты спишь с Юнхо, да? Или не только с ним? У меня было время проанализировать наши отношения, и, кажется, это началось гораздо раньше, чем я думал.  
— Хонджун, ты с ума сошел, — вздыхает Сонхва, делая вид, что он обижен и оскорблен. — Я ни разу не давал повода усомниться в себе. Мы с Юнхо правда засиделись и не заметили сами, как уснули. Такое бывает, когда работаешь почти сутки.  
— Ты любишь меня? — резко переводит тему Хонджун.  
Он подходит очень близко, дышит Сонхва в шею. Целует там, где пару часов назад целовал Юнхо.  
Неправильно, неправильно, неправильно.  
Сонхва прикрывает глаза, кладет ладони на плечи Хонджуна и думает. Его бы притянуть поближе, обнять и любить. Но это будет самой большой на свете ложью. Поэтому выдохнув, Сонхва отталкивает Хонджуна с грустной улыбкой. Обхватывает ладонями его лицо, целует в щеку почти целомудренно.  
— Я очень устал и не спал всю ночь. Наверное, как и ты. Пошли в комнату?  
Хонджун больше не скрывает слез. Он плачет, вытирая их рукавом пижамной рубашки. Пытается что-то сказать, но не решается. В комнату они заходят в тишине. Сонхва переодевается, берет ноутбук и садится работать. Ему просто необходимо отвлечься. Хонджун молча утыкается в планшет, что-то рисует. Между ними воздух такой плотный и напряженный, что можно ножом резать. Больше они эту тему не поднимают.

Телефон Юнхо почти всегда молчит. Он отвечает ребятам со студии, что просто спал, замотался, с кем не бывает. Скидывает пару фото с прошлой съемки и не реагирует на двусмысленные намеки о Сонхва, который тоже не отвечал. У него слишком много работы, чтобы как-то рефлексировать по этому поводу. До новой съемки лишь на первый взгляд много времени. На отсмотр и обработку уходит масса времени. Юнхо видит Сонхва в общих чертах, общается с ним по работе и даже во фразах не делает никаких намеков. Со стороны их отношения максимально рабочие. Юнхо скучает, но прекрасно осознает ситуацию. Минги никак не дает о себе знать, что закономерно с его рабочим графиком. Юнхо краем глаза отслеживает сообщения о релизах групп, с которыми работает Минги.  
Ему все меньше хочется сидеть в отеле. Юнхо гуляет вечерами, делает снимки города, людей вокруг, подумывает это выставить при случае. Он только сейчас, кажется, чувствует, что такое жить без оглядки на мнение. Ему хочется увезти это ощущение с собой.

Сонхва с головой погружается в работу. Выполняет месячную норму за несколько дней, забывая поесть и нормально поспать. Хонджун мало с ним разговаривает, но в целом ведет себя как обычно, будто ничего не случилось. Выдает его только нетипичная малоэмоциональность. Хонджун — это буря, цунами. А сейчас он словно море в штиль.  
Но Сонхва не жалуется, так даже проще. Иногда хочется позвонить Юнхо, поболтать с ним о тысяче разных мелочей. Однако делать это в присутствии Хонджуна кажется в высшей степени издевательством.  
Сонхва понимает, что разговора с ним все равно не избежать, нельзя же вечно жить в иллюзии и обмане. Он периодически думает о том, что скажет Хонджуну и как вообще преподнесет ситуацию. Однако понимает, что на деле получится импровизация. Такое нельзя запланировать.  
В день съемок Сонхва приезжает в студию раньше всех. Он не мог уснуть всю ночь и решил, что вообще и пытаться даже не стоит. Выглядит Сонхва, конечно, не самым презентабельным образом, но и не ему тут позировать сегодня весь день. Юнхо появляется минут на пятнадцать позже, но раньше всей съемочной группы. Он делает так всегда, чтобы в спокойной обстановке осмотреться и настроиться на работу. Сонхва он замечает не сразу и даже удивлен.  
— Привет, — Юнхо осторожно берет его за запястье. — Выглядишь так себе. Что-то случилось? Я могу помочь?  
— Бессонница, — вздыхает Сонхва, перехватывая руку Юнхо. — Я скучал.  
— Может, переберешься ко мне? — Юнхо спрашивает это, не думая, касается губами пульсирующего виска. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
— Заманчивое предложение, — улыбается Сонхва, подставляясь под поцелуй. — Но до этого мне точно надо поговорить с Хонджуном. Я уже устал его обманывать, дома находиться просто невозможно. Видно, что он знает. Пора уже рассказать правду.  
— Мне забрать твои вещи? — Юнхо готов хоть сейчас ехать. Точнее после съемок, чтобы не подводить всю команду. Он понимает, что звучит, пожалуй, слишком прямолинейно, но других слов в голове не находится.  
— Не так быстро, красавчик, — Сонхва пытается улыбнуться. — Я хочу по-человечески расстаться с Хонджуном, без срочной упаковки вещей и хлопанья дверьми.  
Сонхва сам поражается тому, что наконец-то смог принять это непростое решение. Юнхо не виноват в разладе их отношений. Они бы разошлись рано или поздно. Его появление просто дало толчок. Сонхва очнулся и вспомнил, каково это действительно любить человека, а не просто жить с ним под одной крышей и делить быт.  
— Хорошо, — Юнхо осторожно касается чужих губ, пока у них есть немного времени наедине. — Мне тоже предстоит разговор с Минги и нужно сделать это лично, — Юнхо не договаривает, что дальше придется решать уже им, как поступать, будут ли они вместе. Ему хочется верить, что эти отношения продолжаться, но силой оставлять человека с собой нет никакого желания. Со своими чувствами они разберутся, когда оба будут свободны.  
Работа пролетает быстро. Они даже успевают всей командой выбраться в центр на обед и отлично провести время за разговорами ни о чем, которые всегда прекрасно разряжают любую обстановку.  
Съемки заканчиваются вовремя — невероятная роскошь в их нелегкой профессии. Сонхва как обычно отпускает всех чуть раньше, а сам остается помочь Юнхо. Они неспешно обсуждают рабочие моменты, заранее обдумывая, какие кадры больше всего понравятся клиенту. И что точно не входит в планы Сонхва на сегодняшний вечер — это Хонджун, ожидающий его на парковке перед студией.  
— Решил встретить меня? — непонимающе спрашивает Сонхва.  
— Да, — улыбается Хонджун. — Ты наверняка устал, подумал, что это неплохая идея. Я дома еще нам ужин наколдовал, так как работы было не очень много.  
— Привет, Хонджун, — Юнхо улыбается в ответ на точно такую же улыбку. Хотя каждый из них прикрывает ей свои истинные эмоции. — Приятного вам вечера. Еще увидимся.  
Развернувшись к ним спиной, Юнхо тут же теряет радостное выражение лица. В его душе фейерверком взрывается множество мыслей. Этот ужин может быть примирением или попыткой все вернуть, а может быть, он сам в этом спектакле главный клоун, который не видит реального к нему отношения. Юнхо удаляется очень быстро, выключает на телефоне звук и едет в отель. Он благодарен Хонджуну за прекрасную работу и за дружбу, но сейчас видит в нем лишь соперника. С этим лучше тоже разобраться до отъезда.

Сонхва удивляет реакция Юнхо, но он понимает, что это самое лучшее решение. Выяснять отношения на парковке после тяжелого рабочего дня — явно плохая идея. Сонхва молча забирается в машину, просто не знает, что сказать. Хонджун тоже не особо разговорчив, спасает ситуацию только радио с какой-то ненавязчивой попсой.  
За ужином мало, что меняется. Хонджун тихо рассказывает о предстоящем показе, жалуется на нехватку времени, шутит нелепо. И смотрит на Сонхва глазами, полными боли. Словно щенок, которого хозяин выкинул на улицу в лютый мороз. Ему явно тяжело дается любое слово, он не может подобрать тему, замолкает, иногда запинается.  
Хонджун попытался что-то исправить там, где на это уже давно нет никакой надежды. Сонхва не хочет портить их, возможно, последний ужин как пары. Хвалит отлично приготовленную пасту, интересуется рецептом, подливает вино в бокалы. Сейчас не время и не место для серьезных разговоров. Хочется просто провести время спокойно, в компании отличного собеседника. Надо оставить после отношений хорошие воспоминания, хотя боли и не избежать.  
Перед сном Хонджун пытается поцеловать Сонхва, шепчет какие-то глупости.  
— Не надо, Джун-и, правда. Давай лучше отдохнем.  
Хонджун, даже будучи нетрезвым, просто кивает и отворачивается на другой бок, понимая, что это и есть конец.

Юнхо в этот вечер работает почти до самого утра, потом забывается коротким сном. Он встаёт примерно в десять с четкой мыслью, родившейся из непонятного месива событий сна. Юнхо пишет Хонджуну. Не знает, как все пройдет и чем закончится, но это тянет камнем вниз и не дает вздохнуть. Юнхо снова заперт в шкафу, в темном пространстве, пропахшем пылью. Ему это не нравится, бесит не понимать кто ты и для чего. Чем ближе отъезд, тем сильнее сдавливает грудную клетку.  
_"Нужно поговорить. Поужинаем вместе?"_  
Хонджун прекрасно понимает, о чем будет этот разговор. Он не спал всю ночь, хотя и очень устал. Думал, когда, наконец-то, Сонхва уже решится, перестанет обманывать. Но Юнхо оказался куда смелее.  
Хонджун отвечает быстро, просто скидывает геолокацию ближайшего парка и вызывает такси. Садиться за руль нет никакого желания. Долго ждать Юнхо не приходится. Хонджун успевает купить американо перед его приходом и найти свободную скамейку.  
— Привет, — вежливо здоровается Хонджун, пытаясь хоть как-то начать разговор.  
— Привет, — Юнхо опускается рядом. Он не стал заморачиваться с внешним видом и, пока добирался, не репетировал в голове длинные речи, ведь все всегда идет не так. — Я очень рад, что мы познакомились. И благодарен тебе. Может, это будет неожиданностью, — Юнхо вздыхает и поворачивается к Хонджуну всем корпусом. — Ты был прав, постоянно быть в шкафу — та ещё мука и хотя бы перед отъездом я должен сказать, что Сонхва мне не безразличен, что мы встречались несколько раз за твоей спиной, — он поднимает руку, прося пока его не перебивать. — Я не могу сказать точно, что это значит для него и не знаю, что между вами. Может, у вас свободные отношения или я — лёгкая интрижка. Мне хочется верить, что это не так. А еще тогда, у вас дома и на площадке, я понял, что ты замечательный человек. Звучит банально, но… Скажу по-другому: в любом твоём проекте я согласен участвовать совершенно бесплатно в любой точке мира.  
Слышать, оказывается, не то же самое, что просто догадываться или даже держать у себя в голове. Это гораздо сложнее, в сотни раз, если не больше. Хонджун молчит какое-то время, дергает трубочку в стакане с кофе, пытаясь подобрать слова. И не находит подходящих.  
— Не буду делать вид, что я безумно рад все это слышать. И нет, у нас Сонхва не открытые отношения, никогда бы не позволил подобного. Я понимал, что происходит, даже знал. И спасибо, что оказался смелее Сонхва и сказал мне первым. Как к профессионалу я не имею к тебе никаких претензий, Юнхо. Было бы глупо переносить личное на работу. Но скажи, как же Минги? Я понимаю, что на чужие отношения тебе, наверное, все равно, но собственные…  
Хонджуну тяжело удержаться от язвительного и грубоватого тона. Не каждый день с признаниями к тебе приходит любовник бойфренда.  
— Если бы мне было плевать на ваши отношения, меня бы здесь не было, да и так я бы звонил, писал и всячески выставлял на показ, что имею на него виды. Понимаю, от этого не легче. С той стороны кажется, что ты просто не понимаешь, а у нас… — Юнхо улыбается как-то странно, криво немного, — черт его знает, что у нас, я не спрашивал. Минги я не пишу где-то с середины этого контракта, а может, и больше. За все это время его номер не подавал признаков жизни. Хонджун, в том шкафу я, кажется, задвинут на дальнюю полку, но это неважно, ты хотел узнать не об этом. Через несколько дней я уеду и поговорю с Минги, лично скажу, что съезжаю. Не знаю, как он отреагирует, и неважно, что скажет мне Сонхва или ты, — Юнхо поднимает голову вверх, так проще — говорить с абстрактным явлением природы, а не с человеком. — Минги, казалось, был моей жизнью, я думал, что дышу ради него, но, видимо, делал это вместо него. Мне страшно, если честно. Лучше пусть он, вот как ты, будет злиться на меня, чем просто закроет дверь.  
— Даже так, — вздыхает Хонджун. — Тогда понятно, почему вы с Сонхва сошлись так быстро. Я осознал на днях, что он уже давно относится ко мне больше как к другу, просто не замечал. Легче ведь оставаться в приятном неведении. Да и я слишком его любил. Люблю до сих пор, — Хонджун допивает остывший американо, откидывается на спинку скамейки и смотрит сквозь толпу людей. — Юнхо, если Сонхва решит уйти от меня, я не буду его задерживать. Любви насильно не существует. Это все сказки и выдумки. Но пока я останусь с ним. Притворюсь, что нашего разговора не было. Ведь, на самом-то деле, первым должен признаться он.  
— Не будем решать за него, — Юнхо согласен, хотя вариант, что Хонджун просто выставит Сонхва из дома в его голове крутился, так было бы проще. — Тогда и я не буду упоминать о том, что мы виделись. Но попытаюсь сделать все, что от меня зависит, чтобы он захотел продолжить наши встречи.  
Хонджун понимает, что не может больше продолжать этот разговор, слишком больно. А выходить на эмоции, устраивать сцены и скандалы посреди парка совсем не хочется.  
— Спасибо за откровенность, Юнхо. Я услышал тебя. А дальше решение за Сонхва.  
Хонджун резко поднимается, выдавливает из себя кривую улыбку на прощание и уходит.  
Домой он сразу не едет, решает пообедать в кафе, чтобы остыть и справиться с эмоциями. Юнхо вывел его из себя своей правотой и уверенностью. Но, как и любой влюбленный человек, Хонджун оставляет и себе один процент шанса, что Сонхва может остаться с ним.  
Юнхо так и остаётся в парке. Он сидит там несколько часов, думая обо всем понемногу. Вечером загружает себя работой, чтобы как-то отвлечься.  
Утром следующего дня он получает сообщение, что рейс перенесен и вылет уже вечером.  
_"Я улетаю сегодня. Всем спасибо за хорошую работу"_ — пишет он в общий чат, зная, что Сонхва увидит.

После ужина с Хонджуном Сонхва все-таки решает запланировать свое признание. Подбирает слова, даже делает какие-то пометки в ворде между задачами по работе. Он для себя определился, что хочет остаться с Юнхо. В Сеуле или Мадриде — не так важно. Всегда можно опять куда-то перебраться, попробовать новое. С Юнхо Сонхва снова почувствовал себя живым, свободным и любимым. Отрицать это бессмысленно. Поэтому он хочет хотя бы попробовать, в надежде, что у них все взаимно.  
Но, как обычно, его планы рушатся одним сообщением о раннем отъезде Юнхо. Сонхва оказывается не готовым так быстро распрощаться. Поэтому, проверив расписание рейсов на сайте аэропорта, он тут же начинает собираться — время есть, на машине поездка займет не больше получаса. Не хочется просто так, молча, отпускать Юнхо.  
Как-то особо наряжаться нет смысла. Сонхва наспех влезает в первые попавшиеся джинсы, набрасывает сверху толстовку и чуть ли не бежит к выходу, едва не забыв ключи от машины.  
— Едешь провожать? — усмехается Хонджун, выходя с ним в коридор.  
— Да, — твердо отвечает Сонхва, не намереваясь больше врать и увиливать. Какой в этом уже смысл?  
Хонджун ничего не отвечает, не нужно, не остановить.  
Сонхва приезжает в аэропорт вовремя — до вылета остается еще пара часов. Юнхо скидывает фотографию своего местоположения, иначе в такой огромной толпе людей можно и за день друг друга не найти.  
— Успел, — радуется Сонхва, обнимая Юнхо, едва не набросившись на него.  
— Да. Я рад, что не ошибся, — Юнхо гладит пальцами чужие щеки и целует сладко, долго, словно они только встретились, а не собираются вот-вот расстаться. — У меня тут кое-что есть для тебя.  
Из рюкзака Юнхо достает два белых конверта. Они совершенно чистые, без каких-либо пометок или надписей, один чуть толще.  
— Здесь фотографии, что я делал тогда в номере, — Юнхо протягивает Сонхва один конверт. — А этот ты посмотришь, когда я улечу. Обещай.  
— Говоришь так, будто мы расстаемся, — бурчит обиженно Сонхва. — Но хорошо, сделаю, как ты просишь. Я буду писать и звонить каждый день, готовься. Только попробуй не отвечать, из-под земли достану.  
Сонхва тянется за очередным поцелуем, ему все мало, он пока даже не до конца осознает, что не увидит Юнхо еще какое-то время.  
— Я как раз надеюсь, что тебе понравится то, что там.  
Поцелуи на прощание всегда кажутся такими короткими.  
— Мне нравится, как ты выглядишь, — урчит Юнхо на ухо Сонхва.  
— Льстишь, — мурлычет Сонхва. — У меня на сборы ушло ровно пять минут, так спешил в аэропорт, боялся опоздать. Я буду очень скучать по тебе.  
И Сонхва не пытается даже лукавить. Ему уже не по себе от мыслей, что их с Юнхо совсем скоро разделят восемь часов разницы во времени и почти десять тысяч километров расстояния.  
— Я уже скучаю, — Юнхо обнимает его покрепче. — Мне нужно поговорить с Минги, а потом решим, что дальше.  
Отпускать Сонхва совсем не хочется, жаль, что нельзя просто взять ещё один билет и забрать его с собой.  
— Я буду думать о тебе каждую минуту, — Юнхо заглядывает в чужие глаза. — И у меня есть твои фотографии для фантазий.  
— А я наконец-то поговорю с Хонджуном. Давно пора было это сделать, — вздыхает Сонхва. — Надеюсь, мои фотографии согреют тебя на расстоянии. Не забывай звонить, если станет совсем одиноко.  
Юнхо берет телефон в руку.  
— Мне уже плохо, можно позвонить, — он улыбается и снова обнимает, целует куда-то в шею совсем невесомо. — Пора идти, иначе я просто сдам билет и никуда не полечу.  
— Я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты остался или улететь в Сеул. Но у нас есть еще некоторые дела, — Сонхва провожает Юнхо до стойки регистрации и говорит, словно между прочим: — Буду ждать. Я люблю тебя, Чон Юнхо.  
От неожиданности тот чуть не роняет чемодан, разворачивается резко и шарит взглядом по чужому лицу, ища там хоть что-то. Юнхо целует Сонхва при всех, не стесняясь взглядов.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, — шепчет он, оторвавшись на секунду. Улетать становится в разы сложнее.  
Юнхо не ожидал подобного, не мог даже подумать, в голове это просто не укладывается, но хочется улыбаться теперь всем вокруг.  
Из аэропорта Сонхва выходит хоть и расстроенным, но полным надежд и уверенности. Его чувства оказались взаимными, не это ли и есть счастье?  
Теперь предстоит самая сложная часть — рассказать все честно Хонджуну, от начала до конца. И почему-то сейчас это больше не кажется таким страшным.  
Уже в машине Сонхва вспоминает про загадочный конверт, который передал ему Юнхо. Полный любопытства, он решает его открыть. Внутри лежит всего лишь одна фотография, явно сделанная на телефон. Среди толпы людей, что-то объясняя или рассказывая, стоит сам Сонхва с чуть опущенной головой. Судя по антуражу и персоналу вокруг — это первый день их совместной работы, когда они ещё и знакомы толком не были. Это вполне мог бы быть просто снимок толпы, но фокус камеры вырывает из общей массы лишь одного человека. На обороте фотографии: _“Оказывается я смотрел только на тебя”._  
Сонхва не сразу осознает, как по щекам начинают катиться слезы. Он не плакал уже несколько лет, не было повода. Но теперь… Когда любовь переливает через край, не помещаясь в ограниченном пространстве глупого, но честного сердца.  
_“Давай поскорее встретимся”_ — пишет Сонхва и отправляет Юнхо фото открытого конверта.

— Ну что, созрел на разговор? — с порога спрашивает Хонджун, даже не пытаясь поздороваться с Сонхва или вести себя хоть как-то вежливо. Он немного пьян — это заметно по неуверенной походке, чуть сбитой речи и неестественно блестящим глазам.  
— Да, нам явно надо обсудить несколько важных вещей.  
Они в тишине проходят на кухню. Сонхва для большей уверенности и храбрости тоже выпивает бокал вина, выдыхает и решается начать.  
— Хонджун, возможно, ты уже догадался, но последний месяц я не был тебе верен, — Сонхва облизывает губы, сглатывает.  
— Тут бы и слепой заметил, — криво усмехается Хонджун, постукивая пальцами по практически пустому стакану с виски.  
— Я спал с Юнхо. Не один раз. И для меня — для нас — это не просто курортный роман или мимолетное влечение. Я его люблю, — признается Сонхва и замолкает.  
— Допустим, я поверю в эту романтическую чушь. Как давно ты разлюбил меня, Сонхва? Был ли у тебя кто-то, кроме Юнхо?  
Хонджун осушает стакан и сразу подливает себе еще. Ему этот разговор дается очень непросто.  
— Я начал понимать, что больше не люблю, незадолго до нашего переезда сюда. Тогда это просто напоминало сомнения. Мы были вместе уже четыре года, спустя такое время многие пары сталкиваются с кризисом отношений. Но в Испании я окончательно убедился, что прежних чувств больше нет. Я люблю и уважаю тебя до сих пор, но уже просто как друга, — Сонхва берет ладонь Хонджуна в свою руку, но тот сразу одергивает, не разрешает. — И нет, кроме Юнхо, больше никого не было.  
Хонджун встает, чуть покачиваясь подходит к Сонхва и наотмашь ударяет его по лицу.  
— Три года… Пак Сонхва, ты целых три года меня обманывал. Пока я чувствовал вину за то, что вырвал своего бойфренда из родного Сеула, он уже, видите ли, не любил. Почему не мог сказать раньше? А если бы не Юнхо? Так и продолжил бы врать мне и самому себе, ходить периодически налево, делая вид, что все в порядке? Это так эгоистично.  
Сонхва потирает горящую от удара скулу. У Хонджуна очень тяжелая рука, повезет, если не останется синяка.  
— Я прекрасно понимаю, что поступил с тобой нечестно. И что ты не обязан меня понимать и тем более прощать, — Сонхва впервые за весь разговор решается посмотреть Хонджуну в глаза и тут же отворачивается. Там чернильная пустота. — Я оставлю тебе эту квартиру, не буду даже претендовать. Заберу только одежду и рабочий ноутбук, съеду сегодня. Прости меня за все, Хонджун. Правда. Я искренне сожалею, что мы расстаемся именно так. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего человека рядом с собой.  
Сонхва поднимается со стула, обнимает Хонджуна и уходит собирать вещи. Его никто не останавливает. В груди все сжимается от боли. Он словно лишился какого-то жизненно-важного органа и теперь задыхается. Хонджун был для Сонхва первой настоящей любовью и большим толчком к развитию карьеры. Ничего бы не случилось без его чуткой поддержки и участия.  
Сонхва удается уместить три года жизни в Испании в один чемодан и спортивную сумку. Он бронирует отель на две недели на другом конце Мадрида и оставляет свои ключи в коридоре.  
— Я все еще люблю тебя, — тихо говорит Хонджун сквозь слезы, провожая Сонхва взглядом.  
— Спасибо.  
Сонхва чувствует себя мерзко и грязно. Но чистым из этого не выбраться при любом раскладе. 

Аэропорт Сеула встречает Юнхо привычным шумом и серостью. Он никого не ждёт, зная, что встречать не будут. Минги не всегда знает, какой сейчас месяц, что уж говорить о днях, живёт от релиза к релизу.  
Забравшись в такси, Юнхо добирается до квартиры, проходит мимо кабинета Минги, из которого доносится музыка. Общаться не тянет, выяснять отношения тем более. Юнхо забирается в постель и забывается сном, который никто не разделит. Минги частенько спит у себя, и кровать давно перестала быть чем-то общим.  
Проснувшись через несколько часов, Юнхо трёт глаза, осматривает комнату, в которой он провел бесчисленное количество часов. Ему жаль. Это место было его домом, и он был здесь счастлив.  
Юнхо складывает вещи в сумку, то, что было у них с Минги на двоих, — остается в шкафу. Кажется, он запаковывает кусочки собственного счастья, теперь разбитого на части. Хочется все оставить как есть, чтобы было иллюзорное ощущение спокойствия и счастья. Юнхо вздыхает и выкладывает вещи обратно. Если уж начинать новую жизнь, то с чистого листа.  
— Минги, я ухожу, — Юнхо заходит в кабинет с чемоданом, в котором только рабочая техника.  
— Когда вернёшься? — Минги даже не оборачивается, лишь делает музыку тише.  
— Я не вернусь, — Юнхо сверлит взглядом чужой затылок. Этот вид для него до боли привычный. — Может, развернешься, поговорим.  
— Зачем? — Минги все же поворачивается к нему, окидывает взглядом. — Ты ведь все уже решил, как однажды решил любить меня.  
— Я думал, это взаимно, — Юнхо гладит взглядом родные черты, хочет спросить, когда Минги последний раз ел и нормально спал.  
— Это взаимно. Я люблю тебя, Юнхо. Но наши представления о любви и потребности сильно отличаются, — Минги поднимается из кресла и подходит ближе. — Рядом никогда не будет такого как ты.  
— Так спокоен, — Юнхо ухмыляется, все так, как он и думал, даже хуже. Говорить о любви совершенно безразлично может только Минги.  
— Я переживаю.  
— Но у тебя слишком много дел и мало времени, не тратить же его на эмоции, — продолжает Юнхо.  
— Пожалуй, ты прав, — Минги обнимает его, улыбается, похлопывает по плечу, будто провожает друга. — Буду скучать.  
Юнхо качает головой. В какой-то момент они просто перестали понимать друг друга. Юнхо были безразличны все эти треки, хотя он и пытался слушать. Минги видел в фотографиях лишь красивые картинки. Они были так близко и так далеко. Совсем рядом, но не грели друг друга.  
— Прости, что не смог быть рядом, как обещал, — Юнхо ставит чемодан на пол и касается чужой щеки тыльной стороной ладони.  
— В этом и проблема, Юнхо. Ты слишком много обещал, слишком много на себя брал, а нужно было просто жить.  
— Удачи, Минги, — Юнхо не хочет больше продолжать этот разговор. — С вещами делай, что хочешь.  
— Удачи. Забегай по настроению, дам послушать новые треки, знаешь, альбом выходит очень крутым.  
— Как всегда, — шепчет Юнхо с улыбкой на губах.  
Он пару минут стоит у двери, слушая, как музыка становится громче, как Минги добавляет басы и выводит вперёд барабаны. Юнхо поглаживает запястье, вздыхает и, оставив ключ в кармане чужой куртки, выходит за дверь. Он едет в студию и делает снимок себя самого, чтобы запомнить этот момент. 

Уже через месяц Юнхо снова смотрит на мир через объектив фотокамеры. Новый контракт ласкает солнцем и прибрежным ветром, треплет на груди рубашку. Они начали снимать с самого утра, чтобы застать красивый свет и успеть отделаться за один день. Частная бухта на лазурном берегу дает простор для творчества, но, увы, ни за какие деньги нельзя растянуть время.  
Юнхо делает небольшую серию снимков, чтобы отладить технику, пока модель пытается совладать с платьем. Стилисты кружат вокруг нее бабочками, чтобы красиво уложить складки, но ветер совсем не хочет войти в положение съемочной группы. Ему и невдомек, что красиво прогуливаться, когда юбка взлетает до груди, невозможно.  
Юнхо поддевает ногой песок и поглядывает на часы, хотя замечание о “красивом закате” от главного дизайнера марки ясно дало понять, что рабочий день затянется.  
В Каннах он впервые, но оценить всю красоту этого места пока не удалось. Все что он видел: море, песок и пальмы — были в формате антуража. Юнхо много слышал о местном кинофестивале, но этих знаний недостаточно. Хочется прогуливаться по улочкам, купаться и вести жизнь совершенно счастливого человека. Но с некоторых пор наслаждения в одиночестве потеряли прежнюю привлекательность. Так что в снятый на пару месяцев домик Юнхо приходит не только спать, но еще есть, читать, разбирать фотографии и снимать закат. Последнее он делает ежедневно, не убирая от окна специально приготовленную под эти цели камеру.  
Дом ждет своего хозяина, и это отнюдь не сам Юнхо. Дубликат ключей лежит у владельца, чтобы быть представленным по первому требованию. 

Съехав от Хонджуна, Сонхва решает внести в свою жизнь серьезные коррективы. И начинает все с довольно очевидного, но очень важного шага — переезд. Главный редактор одного крайне влиятельного издания давно звал его на должность креативного директора в Париж. Но Хонджун слишком привязался к Мадриду, к испанскому солнцу и теплу, поэтому в свое время Сонхва пришлось отказаться от столь заманчивого предложения.  
Но теперь для него это стало отличным шансом начать все сначала. Он связался с напрямую с главным редактором — приятной молодой женщиной с забавным акцентом. К счастью, языковой барьер не помешал им договориться, и через две недели Сонхва уже ждали в главном офисе журнала в центре Парижа.  
Расставаться с Мадридом оказалось довольно непросто. Сонхва здесь жил три года, с этим местом связано множество приятных и не очень воспоминаний. Только в Испании он узнал, что такое настоящая свобода, почувствовал ее вкус — пьянящий и свежий. И, пожалуй, самое главное — познакомился с Юнхо. Только за это он был благодарен Мадриду и отчасти Хонджуну, который и стал основным инициатором переезда.  
Сонхва сдерживает обещание и отказывается от всех прав на владение квартирой. Оформляет через юристов необходимые документы и отправляет их курьером Хонджуну вместе с огромным букетом цветов. Вряд ли это искупит вину, но уезжать просто так тоже не хотелось.  
Париж, в отличии от Мадрида, оказывается чуть более оживленным и шумным городом. Но Сонхва привыкает быстро, по сравнению с Сеулом — это сущие мелочи. На новом месте его принимают отлично, коллеги и подчиненные оказываются невероятно приятными людьми, хотя с некоторыми возникают сложности в общении. Английский язык даже в Париже знают далеко не все. Сонхва с сожалением осознает, что теперь придется учить еще и французский, хотя бы на базовом уровне.  
Он каждый день пишет Юнхо. Делится фотографиями своей новой квартиры, конечно же, съемной. Жилье здесь, как и в любой европейской столице, стоит просто баснословных денег. Даже с учетом неплохих сбережений, пока на такую роскошь даже рассчитывать не стоит.  
Юнхо радостно рассказывает о своем проекте в Каннах, о съемках на пляже, на берегу лазурного моря. Сонхва, переполненный счастьем, делает все, чтобы согласовать новый заказ в этом же месте. Его репутация не оставляет ни у кого сомнений в правильности выбора, съемки утверждают.  
Сонхва высылает Юнхо фото своего билета на самолет и собирает чемодан, наполняя его яркими рубашками, свободными шортами и модными кепками. Что еще нужно для целых трех недель на лазурном берегу?  
По дороге из аэропорта Ниццы в Канны Сонхва удается понаблюдать за невероятными пейзажами: чистое море ярко-бирюзового цвета, небольшие бухты с мелкой галькой или белоснежным песком. Сотни забитых и более приватных пляжей, вереница дорогих бутиков, ярких домиков и улыбающихся прохожих. Виды просто невероятные.  
До дома Юнхо он добирается уже немного уставшим. Дорога до аэропорта в Париже по жутким пробкам, полтора часа на самолете и неблизкий путь из Ниццы до Канн были довольно утомительными. Возле дома его встречает хозяин, улыбаясь, передает ключи и желает прекрасного отдыха.  
Сонхва, все еще слабо осознающий свою скорую встречу с Юнхо, проходит внутрь и, не разбирая чемодан, идет в сторону ванны. После душа его ожидаемо начинает клонить в сон и он засыпает в самой обжитой на вид комнате прямо так, в халате. Переодеваться в домашнее не было никаких сил.  
Закончив съемку, Юнхо со всеми прощается, желает приятной ночи и отказывается от предложения сходить в ближайший бар, чтобы развлечься. Скорее всего Сонхва уже дома. Он писал, что прилетел и что получил ключи. Юнхо на самом деле не знает, чего ожидать: какого-то сюрприза или Сонхва, завернувшись в одеяло, смотрит сериал. Радости от встречи это не убавит.  
Юнхо волнуется, когда не видит в доме свет, — время уже позднее и логичных доводов этому может быть множество, но где-то внутри все равно дергает. Открыв дверь, он осторожно заходит внутрь. Никто не кидается в объятья, но чемодан ясно дает понять, что одиночество в ближайшие дни ему не светит. Юнхо проходит в комнату, улыбается от вида на кровати и идет в душ, не нарушать же эту идиллию грязным. Теплая вода приносит с собой расслабление и напоминает о том, что день был не самым легким. Юнхо прикрывает глаза, делает душ похолоднее, чтобы взбодриться, и цепляет с полки гель, так банально пахнущий провансом.  
Он заходит в комнату в одном белье, но не спешит забраться в постель и обнять, как этого ужасно хочется. Юнхо садится на пол рядом с кроватью и несколько минут просто смотрит.  
— Эй, Сонхва, — зовет он тихонечко. — Я дома.  
Сонхва не сразу понимает, что происходит. Он сонно потирает глаза, приподнимаясь на локтях, осматривается. И, заметив Юнхо, Сонхва, наконец-то, осознает до конца, что все это не было сном.  
— Я так скучал.  
Сонхва хватает Юнхо за плечо, тянет и опрокидывает на себя, жадно целуя родные мягкие губы.  
— Ты такой красивый, — шепчет Юнхо в перерывах между поцелуями. — Мне тебя так не хватало.  
Он сжимает Сонхва в объятиях и никак не может им надышаться. Кусает губы, тянет за волосы, чтобы добраться до шеи. Хочется всего и сразу: гладить, целовать, разговаривать и обязательно смотреть. От последнего невозможно удержаться. Приподнявшись на руках, Юнхо вглядывается в чужие черты — на фотографиях все не так, смартфоны ужасно портят картинку.  
— Ты лучше любого заката, — говорит он первое, что приходит в голову.  
Сонхва кажется, что это все сон. Не бывает так хорошо. Но Юнхо своими поцелуями и прикосновениями доказывает обратное. Слишком реально, чтобы оказаться неправдой.  
Сонхва нетерпелив. Он царапает чужую спину, целует везде, где может дотянуться, и сам просит ласки, любви. Юнхо вытаскивает его из халата, иначе слишком много ткани вокруг. Любуется содеянным, прежде чем снова целовать губы, шею, спускаться ниже к груди и животу. Там поцелуи особенно сладкие и долгие. Юнхо с удовольствием прикусывает и слушает шумные выдохи. Теперь можно не бояться, теперь это все принадлежит ему. Глаза по-детски блестят от восторга, когда Юнхо видит красные отметины на коже.  
Ему приходится вылезти из постели, чтобы добраться до собственного чемодана, который так и лежит полуразобранный в углу, и достать оттуда все необходимое. Так хочется взять камеру и запечатлеть Сонхва таким: разгоряченным, с алеющими щеками, со всеми этими красными следами от поцелуев и вставшим членом. Юнхо кусает губы от желания сделать пару снимков, но все же решает, что лучше сам запомнит это все, почувствует на кончиках пальцев.  
Вернувшись в постель, он снова целует и гладит.  
— Я делал это редко, но если хочешь, — Юнхо отчаянно краснеет, когда вручает Сонхва презервативы и смазку.  
— Ты уверен?  
Сонхва соврет, если скажет, что не думал об этом. Ему конечно нравится то, как Юнхо всегда с ним нежен и внимателен. Но иногда хочется и подарить эту заботу. Особенно, если партнер настолько тебе доверяет.  
— Если честно, нет, — Юнхо улыбается и чуть опускает голову. — Но я хочу попробовать. Опыта немного, но он не провальный.  
Юнхо тянется к чужим губам, целует осторожно. Отстранившись, снова улыбается, поглаживает по волосам, ведет по щеке, потом по плечу.  
— Все хорошо.  
— Я буду очень осторожен, — Сонхва сглатывает тяжело, ему немного волнительно.  
Он боится сделать любимому человеку больно, так что страх вполне оправдан. Сонхва целует Юнхо в шею, под острой линией челюсти, словно пытаясь успокоить и придать самому себе уверенности.  
Они меняются местами. Сонхва нависает сверху, поглаживает, ласкает Юнхо, не в силах оторвать взгляд от такого прекрасного вида: широкие плечи, крепкая грудь, подтянутый живот, аппетитные узкие бедра и длинные стройные ноги, как у модели или даже лучше.  
— Я сейчас так счастлив.  
Сонхва не сдерживает счастливой улыбки, смотрит на Юнхо прямо, честно и открыто. Поглаживает нежно губы самыми кончиками пальцев, убирает со лба светлые пряди все еще окрашенных волос.  
— Я люблю тебя, — произносит Юнхо одними губами. Ему не хочется спугнуть момент.  
Он притягивает Сонхва к себе, чтобы поцеловать. Приподнимает бедра вверх, чтобы прижаться и судорожно выдохнуть в чужие губы. Он разводит ноги в стороны, сгибая их в коленях, но не отводит взгляда от Сонхва, целует щеки, улыбается.  
— И я тебя люблю.  
Сонхва переполняют тысяча необъяснимых эмоций. Их так много, что и не разобрать, но две выделяются особенно четко и ясно: любовь и счастье. Обрести их удалось с трудом, потребовалось немало времени и усилий. Но все это стоило того.  
Сонхва берет в руки смазку, выдавливает достаточное количество на пальцы, пачкая от волнения постель. Смотрит на Юнхо, выискивая там еще одно подтверждение согласия и доверия. Хотя все понятно уже и без слов. Сонхва растягивает очень медленно и осторожно. Сначала вводит только один палец, замирает, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Потом немного сгибает, двигает ровно и размеренно.  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Да, — Юнхо подается навстречу несильно, но вполне ощутимо. Он старается не задерживать дыхание и не вздрагивать. Прикрыв глаза, Юнхо упирается затылком в подушку и облизывает губы. — Давай. Не медли.  
— Для тебя любой каприз, — усмехается Сонхва, добавляя второй палец.  
Он нетерпеливо ускоряется. Разводит пальцы внутри, дразнится, почти вытаскивая их полностью, а потом вновь загоняя до конца. Ему хочется, чтобы Юнхо получил максимальное удовольствие. Поэтому он выдавливает еще немного смазки, облегчая скольжение, и добавляет еще один палец. Свободной рукой Сонхва поглаживает член Юнхо. От таких прикосновений по телу пробегает дрожь. Юнхо с трудом может удержать ноги на месте, пятки постоянно скользят по простыням. Хочется одновременно больше движения и в то же время меньше. Юнхо облизывает губы, которые тут же высыхают от его горячего дыхания. Он чуть сводит ноги, зажимая пальцы в себе, и стонет от ощущений.  
— Сейчас надо немного расслабиться.  
Сонхва вытаскивает пальцы, разрывает упаковку презерватива, раскатывая его по своему члену. Смазывает хорошо, чтобы не причинить дискомфорт, и входит медленно, проталкивая сначала только головку, давая Юнхо привыкнуть к ощущениям. И в этот раз ему не удается справиться с дыханием. Юнхо замирает, сжимает рукой одеяло. Ощущения не из лучших, о таком не рассказывают как о чем-то потрясающем. Но по факту, это лишь легкое волнение перед прыжком. Юнхо кивает и расслабляется. Он чуть приподнимается, чтобы получить доступ к чужим губам, кладет руку на шею Сонхва и сам делает пару движений.  
— Хочу быть только твоим.  
Сонхва успокаивающе поглаживает Юнхо по отросшим слегка волосам, целует, покусывает скорее шутливо, чем больно. И начинает двигаться — уже чуть быстрее, входя полностью, до конца. Не срывается сразу, не ускоряется сильно — спешить им некуда.  
— Ты уже только мой. И ты не захочешь никуда уходить. Обещаю, — говорить в таком положении сложно. Юнхо приходится собраться ради этого. Но он должен сказать то, о чем думает. Их отношения с Минги сломались в какой-то момент, и Юнхо не знает, кто был тому виной, не хочет раскапывать прошлое. Недавно он сам стал виновником распада. И ему хочется верить, что в этот раз все сложится иначе для них двоих.  
Юнхо упирается пятками в постель, чтобы удерживать положение. Он подмахивает, когда хочет немного быстрее, протягивает руку, когда хочет узнать, насколько влажная чужая кожа, и стонет в такт.  
— Я никуда и не собираюсь уходить. От меня просто так не отделаешься.  
Сонхва смеется, продолжая двигаться. Он берет в ладонь горячий член Юнхо, проходится по всей длине, стараясь удвоить их удовольствие, так как понимает, что его самого надолго не хватит. Сонхва сбивается с заданного темпа, дышит тяжело и прерывисто, не в силах больше сдерживаться. Юнхо кладет свою руку поверх, помогая. Ему безумно нравится смотреть — есть в этом что-то космическое. Юнхо пытается поймать взглядом каждую деталь, заключить, как птичку в клетку, то, как вздымается чужая грудь, как движется рука, каким узором прилипли ко лбу волосы. Он не хочет забыть ничего, чтобы потом перебирать в памяти эти моменты. Но удовольствие мягкой волной прокатывается по телу, заставляя, простонав чужое имя, все же закрыть глаза.  
Сонхва чувствует, как Юнхо сжимается вокруг его члена — это мучительно и прекрасно одновременно. Не выдерживая, он кончает в презерватив. Сладкая дрожь приятно прокатывается по всему телу. Давно с ним такого не было.  
Сонхва наваливается на Юнхо сверху, целует хаотично и улыбается, пытаясь хоть немного прийти в себя.  
— Ты прекрасен, Чон Юнхо. Мне очень повезло, даже не знаю, чем я такое счастье заслужил.  
Юнхо довольно улыбается, подставляя под поцелуи то щеки, то подбородок. Он сгребает Сонхва в объятия и точно не собирается отпускать от себя даже в душ.  
— По праву рождения, — смеется Юнхо, хотя лишние движения сейчас нежелательны. — К тому же, в нашей истории это я тебя заполучил. И я люблю тебя.  
В душе Юнхо практически засыпает. Заваливается на Сонхва большим теплым мишкой, обнимает, будто это поможет ему удержаться на ногах. Он прижимается ночью и, кажется, спит очень крепко, но тут же распахивает глаза, если Сонхва начинает возиться. Он не делает снимок заката сегодня ночью, потому что чужие глаза прекраснее и в них точно больше любви, чем в последнем поцелуе солнца.  
Юнхо встает утром с кровати, потягивается, подходит к камере и снова делает снимок себя самого, чтобы не забыть. Возможно, позже он соберет из этого какую-нибудь выставку. Пока еще прохладно с небольшой террасы открывается прекрасный вид и завтракать хочется именно там. Юнхо заваривает кофе, делает тосты. Совсем скоро он привыкнет всегда делать это на двоих, открывать холодильник, выуживать оттуда что-то съестное. Юнхо всегда любил поесть, но не очень уж заморачивался с внешним видом блюд. Но сейчас он примерно минуту двигает чашки и тарелки по столу, чтобы было красиво.  
Внутри так волнительно. Там что-то стрекочет. Юнхо смотрит на еще спящего Сонхва и не может поверить. Все выглядит так до смешного идеально, даже смятое одеяло и торчащая из-под него нога.  
— Доброе утро, — Юнхо касается поцелуем чужой щеки. — Завтрак готов, но все уже остыло, потому что я был очарован тобой. Я сегодня свободен, и мы можем сходить искупаться.  
Сонхва кажется, что он еще не скоро к этому привыкнет. К тому, что Юнхо — больше не секрет, к его постоянному присутствию, теплой улыбке. За большим панорамным окном видно широкое полотно лазурного моря, уходящего за чистый небесный горизонт. Юнхо рядом смотрит на него как на самую драгоценную вещь во всем мире.  
— Доброе, — Сонхва тянется за поцелуем. — С удовольствием приму твое предложение.  
Они гуляют весь день, перебираясь от пляжа в кафе, потом на скамейку в парке. Бродят по улицам, разговаривая на сотни тем, словно раньше боялись, не верили, что это не закончится. Юнхо тащит Сонхва танцевать в какой-то бар, и это настоящее безумие, а еще чертовски весело. Похоже на настоящий отпуск, когда проблемы остаются где-то там. Юнхо так много улыбается, что не может перестать, даже когда засыпает.  
На съемках тяжело находиться одному, и он пару раз тащит Сонхва с собой, не давая тому отоспаться в доме. Он украдкой снимает его на телефон, чтобы не забывать. Чтобы потом через пару месяцев или лет посмотреть на эти фотографии и на самого Сонхва, сравнить, в надежде увидеть ту же улыбку.  
Когда контракт Юнхо подходит к концу, у них остаётся ещё пара дней, чтобы любоваться лазурным берегом. Они сидят вечером подальше от кромки моря, не мешая безумным влюбленным или фотографам, смотрят вдаль, соприкоснувшись плечами. После заката гуляют вдоль берега, обещая этому месту вернуться.  
Ночи, сладкие и такие длинные, все же заканчиваются вслед за днями. Последний раз выйдя с Сонхва на берег, Юнхо признается, что багаж со всей его техникой отправляется в Париж, как и он сам. И это будет так, пока Сонхва не решит переехать в другое место, где холоднее и ветер заставляет кутаться в шарф или снова туда, где днём живешь под кондиционером — неважно. Юнхо отправится следом. Он хочет попробовать себя в съёмках не только для глянца, создать небольшую выставку. Юнхо пока не хочется уезжать, чтобы почувствовать что-то новое, им владеет желание узнать Сонхва всего, рассмотреть его вживую и на снимках.  
В Париже они спустя какое-то время перебираются в квартиру побольше. Юнхо организовывает там студию, а Сонхва старается как можно чаще работать из дома — в конце концов, должность ему позволяет. Они строят планы на совместное будущее, продумывают идеи для бизнеса и решают, что было бы неплохо открыть галерею, посвященную современной фотографии. В конце концов, это их общая мечта. И пока заработок позволяет вложиться в ее осуществление, то почему бы и нет?  
Они много путешествуют. Сонхва настаивает на поездке в Сеул, который хоть и успел стать ему чужим, но все равно остался дорогим сердцу. 

Спустя примерно полтора года после переезда в Париж им удается воплотить в реальность задумку с галереей. Юнхо лично отбирает каждую работу, выбирая поистине талантливых фотографов. Сонхва занимается обустройством непосредственно пространства и различными финансовыми вопросами. Организовывает шикарный фуршет, на который собирается богема не только европейская, но и со всего мира. Они оба в индустрии уже достаточно много лет и успели сделать себе имя.  
Открытие производит настоящий фурор, и уже на следующей неделе Сонхва приглашают на интервью. Юнхо скромно отказывается и выступает просто в качестве фотографа.  
Журналист оказывается очень начитанным и приятным. Сонхва с удовольствием отвечает на все его вопросы, с почти каким-то детским восторгом рассказывая про недавно открытую галерею. Она — поистине их с Юнхо гордость.  
— Сонхва, вас давно уже называют фэшн иконой, но сегодня вы выглядите особенно стильно. Хочу отметить ваши аксессуары.  
— Спасибо, — улыбается Сонхва. — Пользуясь случаем, хочу прорекламировать бренд, аксессуары которого сегодня на мне. Он называется “by Hon” и его держит мой давний друг — Ким Хонджун. Безумно талантливый дизайнер, уделяющий внимание каждой мелочи. Так что советую всем присмотреться.  
Сонхва действительно благодарен Хонджуну за многое. Не так давно они снова начали общаться, правда, на весьма отвлеченные темы, но это уже какой-то шаг вперед. И ему очень хочется, чтобы о работах Хонджуна узнало как можно большее количество людей.  
Сонхва возвращается домой, в родной уют, в теплые объятия Юнхо, и ощущает банальное, но переполняющее счастье.


End file.
